Es momento de amar
by Naomi-chian
Summary: El amor es como un flechazo que es lanzada desde la espalda, nadie nos alerta de ella. Lo sentimos de muchas maneras, es solo que casi nunca podemos diferenciarlo. RxY
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Pokemon no son mios, si fuese asi hace tiempo Yellow y Red estarian casados :)

**_Es momento de amar_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

* * *

Un nuevo amanecer se aproximaba a la Ciudad de Kanto, los rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas, dando el inicio de un nuevo día.

Abrió los ojos con pereza, podía notar como su cuerpo pedía mas descanso, pero su mente era mucho más fuerte, se dirigió al baño y dio un brinco al verse en el espejo. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado, cogió el peine y lo paso por su cabello, había mechones que se encontraban enredados, pero con un poco de fuerza logro que pasara el peine. Se lo amarro como sea y se lavo la cara y dientes. Se miro nuevamente al espejo y sonrió, tal vez no era la chica más hermosa de la ciudad, pero al menos se encontraba decente. Salió del baño y observo la ropa que se encontraba colgada en su pared. Un nuevo año escolar empezaba y ella debía dar todo de sí para que empezara con el pie derecho.

Se coloco el uniforme y volvió a entrar al baño, esta vez para que arreglar la cola. Cogió su mochila con todos sus libros y salió de su habitación. Bajo al primer piso, en donde la cocina estaba a un lado de la sala de estar. En ella había un altar con dos fotos, un hombre y una mujer, rodeadas de flores y velas. Se sentó al frente de él y junto sus manos.

-Mama, Papa, hoy inicio un nuevo año escolar, por favor cuídenme desde donde quiera que estén-dijo suavemente- Cuando regrese les contare lo que hice en el colegio, deséenme suerte

Se paro y cogió una rebanada de pan de la cocina y salió de su casa. No tenía prisa, aun era muy temprano.

-¡Yellow!-escucho a lo lejos

No tenía ni por qué preocuparse quién era, ella lo sabía desde muy niña.

-Buenos días, Blue

Blue era una chica un poco más alta que Yellow, cabello castaño y ojos oscuros. En opinión de Yellow era una chica muy guapa y con carácter, su ideal era ser como ella, claro a su manera.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado este verano

-La próxima vez que tal si te vienes conmigo al pueblo de mi tío

-Y no poder ver a los chicos musculosas en la playa, no gracias

-Tu nunca cambias y ¿Silver?

-Aquí

Silver era un chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color, era el hermano de Blue, por lo que había escuchado Yellow, Silver era adoptado, pero eso no fue inconveniente para que ellos tres no se llevaran bien.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-Bien, gracias por preguntar

Yellow le sonrió con ternura.

-¿Hiciste tu tarea de vacaciones?- le pregunto Silver

-Por supuesto, la tengo lista desde hace un mes

-Ta-Tare-a d-de vac-a-cion-ciones-tartamudeaba

Blue se encontraba pálida, Yellow y Silver la miraron como si era de esperarse.

-¡Yellow, ayúdame!-grito mientras abrazaba a su amiga

La muchacha solo consolaba a su amiga, sabía que recibiría un buen sermón del profesor.

-Al menos mi consuelo es que estaremos los tres juntos

A Silver lo habían adelantado un año debido a sus excelentes clasificaciones.

Con tanta charla en el camino, no nos dimos cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al colegio. A un lado de la puerta principal, había un montón de chicos viendo el gran letrero, ellos ya sabían lo que eran, la asignación de las aulas. Había un sin número de chicos ilusionados o apenados por la asignación que les había tocado. Los tres chicos se acercaron a él. Deseando que los tres estuvieran juntos.

-11 – A-dijo Yellow

-11 – A-siguió Silver

Blue estaba nerviosa, sus dos amigos habían conseguido estar en el mismo salón, ahora era su turno, busco su nombre entre las grandes hojas, la lista parecía interminable y con cada nombre que pasaba sentía que se le iba el alma. Llego al penúltimo nombre, si en el siguiente nombre no se encontraba, todo era caso perdido. Rogo a todos los dioses que recordaba, prometió que estudiaría mas si ella tuviera la oportunidad de estar en el mismo salón que sus amigos. Abrió los ojos y su rostro no mostraba signo alguno. Miro a sus amigos con la cabeza cabizbaja. Yellow y Silver pensaron lo peor.

-Yo… estoy… ¡en el 11-A!- grito emocionada

Blue, emocionada, abrazo a Yellow, quien de igual manera se encontraba feliz por su amiga.

El timbre de la escuela sonó, era la hora de entrar a los salones. Al llegar a los salones, los asientos de adelante se encontraban ya ocupados. Yellow se sentó en una carpeta vacía en la columna de en medio, atrás de ella se encontraba Blue y a su lado Silver.

-Hoy tenemos alumnos nuevos- exclamo el profesor- como es de costumbre, tenemos que recibirlos de una buena manera

Los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, sobre si eran chicos o chicas, si serian simpáticos o guapas, amigables o gruñones. Había muchas preguntas sobre los nuevos alumnos.

-Pasen- dijo el profesor

-Espero sean chicos guapos- le murmuro Blue a Yellow

Al entrar los chicos nuevos, se sintió como si nadie respirara, luego un alarido que se escucho por toda la escuela, habían sido las chicas del salón, bueno con excepción de Blue y Yellow. Aunque ella al ver uno de ellos, no pudo evitar quedárselo mirando.

-Calma- dijo el profesor- por favor preséntense

El primero era un chico de cabello castaño y ojos oscuro, tenía una expresión seria y el primer botón de su camisa se encontraba desabrochado.

-Mi nombre es Green-dijo sin interés-

-Y el mío es Red- dijo el otro pero tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

Yellow repitió el nombre en su mente el nombre de aquel muchacho, tratando de evitar que se le borrara de su mente. Aquel muchacho de gran sonrisa tenía el cabello de color azabache y ojos rojo oscuro.

-Y bien ahora, sus ubicaciones, Green te sentaras atrás de Silver y Red al lado de Yellow, los que nombre levanten la mano

Silver y Yellow levantaron la mano, esta última con la cabeza abajo.

-Espero podamos llevarnos bien- le dijo Red a Yellow

A lo que Yellow le respondió asintiendo suavemente con un rostro de nerviosismo. Red no entendí porque la chica no le respondió, pero no lo tomo mucho en cuenta.

-Oye, chico nuevo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien-le dijo Blue a Green

-Lo dudo, chica molestosa

Blue hizo un puchero y le dio la espalda al chico nuevo.

Las clases pasaron con tranquilidad, los nuevos profesores se presentaron y claro no falto el sermón del profesor para Blue. La hora del receso llego, los grupos se reunían fuera y dentro del salón para conversar.

-¡Oe, Silver, Yellow, Blue!-escucharon- ¡Por aquí!

Los tres voltearon y vieron a tres chicos.

-¡Gold, Crys!-exclamo Blue

Salió disparada hacia ellos abrazándolos con toda su fuerza.

-No saben cuánto los he extrañado

-Y nosotros a ti-le dijo Crys- pero necesitamos respirar

-Lo siento-dijo soltándolos- Saben algo de Sapphire o Ruby…

-Los tortolos están aun de vacaciones, vendrán en el segundo semestre

-oh!-dijo desilusionada, pero luego vi a la otra persona quien los acompañaba- Disculpa, ¿Tu eres?

La chica se puso un poco nerviosa, al notar que había tenido la atención de Blue.

-Blue, se mas educada-dijo Yellow- Yo soy Yellow, un placer

-¡Ah! Mucho gusto, yo soy Kotone, soy nueva de la clase 10-B

-El gusto es mío, la chica de aquí es Blue y el chico pelirojo es Silver

Kotone hizo una pequeña reverencia ante ellos dos.

-Un placer-dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Quieren almorzar en la azotea?

-¡Claro!- grito emocionada Blue- ¿Vienes Yellow?

Pero ella ignoro las palabras de sus amigos, ella estaba observando en como los dos nuevos alumnos conversaban. Blue la miro primero y luego a ella. Una sonrisa picara apareció en su rostro.

-Oigan chicos, puedo invitar a otras dos personas-dijo Blue

-Por qué no, siempre y cuando no sean unos aguafiestas

Blue sonrió y se acerco a Green y Red, este último era quien hablaba con alegría mientras que el otro se mantenía concentrado en su libro.

-Hola- dijo Blue- quisiera saber si quieren ir a almorzar con nosotros

Red miro a Green, quien levanto su mirada para escuchar las palabras de Blue, le devolvió la mirada a Red y cerro su libro.

-Nos encantaría-respondió Red

Blue sonrió.

-Vamos a comprar algo para comer ¿Nos acompañan?

-Claro

Blue salió seguido por ambos chicos, luego se acerco al oído de Yellow y le susurro unas palabras.

-Seré la mejor amiga del mundo

Las mejillas de Yellow se colorearon de rojo, sentía como su cara ardía. Se toco la frente, pero no había señal de temperatura. Decidió ignorarlo, total no se sentía mal.

Todos los chicos se encontraban en la azotea, disfrutando de su comida y de las charlas. Risas, bromas, pucheros, eso salían de sus rostros, parecían que todos se llevaran bien desde hace años.

Pero todo lindo momento debe acabar, el timbre del fin del receso sonó por toda la escuela.

-Oigan chicos, que les parece si mas tarde van a mi casa

-¡Si!-grito con entusiasmo Gold- comeremos las galletas de la mama de Blue

-Lo siento yo no puedo-dijo Yellow- hice una promesa de llegar temprano a casa

-Nosotros tenemos otras cosas que hacer- dijo Green, mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de Red

-Bueno, entonces cuento con Gold, Crys y Kotone

Las clases siguientes pasaron tranquilas, el ser el primer día de clases daba la oportunidad de conocer a los profesores y alumnos, las verdaderas clases recién comenzarían el día siguiente. El sonido de la campana dio la salida, los alumnos suspiraron aliviados al salir libres de su prisión.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos mañana-dijo Yellow mientras salía del salón.

-Rayos, yo que iba a secuestrarla antes que vaya a su casa

Yellow llego exhausta a su casa, había corrido desde la entrada de la escuela, a una velocidad que ni siquiera ella hubiese esperado. Abrió la puerta y entro a su casa, fue al altar, arrodillándose delante de él.

-Mama, Papa, ya estoy en casa - dijo con ternura – como les dije, les contare como fue mi día, hoy

Comenzó a decirles desde el momento en que se encontró con Blue y Silver, hasta el momento de receso, pero cuando pensó en el muchacho de cabellos azabaches, sintió un montón de cosquillas en su estomago.

-Papa, discúlpame por lo que voy a hacer, pero necesito hablar con mama a solas, estoy segura que ella luego te lo contara, pero necesito hablar de mujer a mujer.

Cogió la foto de su padre y la volteo, mirando a la pared

-Mama, no sé como explicártelo, pero como te conté hay un chico nuevo en mi salón y bueno me sentí un poco extraña cuando me saludo y también sentí como cosquillas en el estomago y…y… estar a su lado me sentía muy inquieta, Mama, se que tal vez ahora no puedes contestarme, pero la verdad quisiera que me dijeras que me está pasando… Realmente te extraño

Yellow suspiro y volteo la foto de su papa.

-Siento mucho si te hice sentir algo excluido Papa

Junto sus manos agradeciendo el momento de conversación y se fue a su habitación. No le habían dejado ninguna tarea, pero debía repasar un poco las matemáticas.

Abrió la ventana, que se encontraba al lado de su cama, para respirar un poco de aire. Pero su sorpresa fue grade cuando vio como unos rojos oscuros la miraban. Nuevamente sentía como su cara ardía.

-Yellow, ¿Tu vives aquí?

No podía articular palabra, cerró nuevamente la ventana. Su corazón latía demasiado rápido, nunca pensó que aquel muchacho que la ponía nerviosa sea su vecino.

Se sintió realmente mal el haberle cerrado en la cara la ventana, suspiro con fuerza y con tranquilidad volvió a abrir la ventana, se sorprendió al ver que Red aun estaba ahí, apoyando en el umbral de la ventana.

-Te sorprendiste mucho el verme

-Es que no me lo esperaba, la gran mayoría de mis amigos viven un poco lejos

-No te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa- oye ya que vivimos cerca que te parece si vamos juntos a la escuela, para hacernos compañía

-Claro por qué no, en el camino siempre me suelo encontrar con Blue y Silver

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana tengo que terminar de acomodar unas cosas

-Claro, cuídate

Y Red cerró la ventana, seguido de la suya, cayó como un saco de papas encima de su cama, podía notar como su cara iba a explotar en cualquier momento, ninguna persona la había hecho sentir de esa manera. Volvía a sentir cosquillas en su estomago, mañana seria un largo día.

* * *

Se preguntaran que son los numeros en el momento en que Yellow, Blue y Silver pasaron a verificar que salon les habia tocado, pues por lo que pude entender se daba a entender que, por ejemplo "11 - A" el numero que vemos es el grado en que se encuentran nuestros protagonistas. Por lo que nos damos cuenta en que nuestros protagonistas tienen 16 a ños y cursan la escuela Media Superior, estan en su segundo año, por lo que les falta uno para teminar su educacion Media.

* * *

No pude evitarlo, estuve viendo el anime Special A, que se los recomiendo completamente ya que tiene una linda historia y una linda trama

y se me dio la idea de hacer una historia de Yellow y Red en compañia de todos sus amigos en la escuela.

No pude evitarlo asi que aqui esta. Espero haya sido de su agrado :)

OH! Casi me lo olvido

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

Nos veremos el proximo año

Naomi-chian


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Pokemon no son mios, si fuese asi hace tiempo Yellow y Red estarian casados :)

**_Es momento de amar_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

* * *

Su cuerpo estaba tenso y no tenía ganas de levantarse. Hace como dos horas sus ojos se habían abierto, mas no pudieron volver a cerrarse. Miro el reloj de al lado, daba las 7, si quería llegar temprano al colegio, debía levantarse ya.

Un golpeteo en su ventana la obligo a sentarse, su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, abrió la ventana.

-Buenos días, Yellow

-Buenos días Red- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pasare por tu casa dentro de un rato y nos vamos juntos

-Ok

Yellow cerró la ventana y cortina para poder cambiarse, se fue al baño, se lavo la cara y dientes, cepillo su largo y rubio cabello y se fue a su habitación, se puso su uniforme y bajo a la primera planta. Se dirigió al altar de sus padres y les rezo por unos minutos. Les dio las gracias y les deseo un buen día. Cogió un tostada y le unto mermelada de fresa, su favorita.

Recordó que en cualquier momento Red tocaría la puerta, provocando que vuelva a sentir aquellas mariposas en el estomago, no quiso dar un mordisco más a su tostada, de repente las ganas de comer se le fueron por completo. Tenía que esperar a Red, así que aun no podía salir. Se giro al altar de sus padres y se volvió a arrodillar frente a ellos.

-Papa, otra vez lo siento pero tengo que hablar a solas con mama

Giro la foto de su padre y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con la de su madre.

-Mama, que es lo que estoy sintiendo, cuando pienso en él, no tengo ganas de hacer nada – le dijo - tu acabas de ver, no quise comer mi tostada con mermelada, mi desayuno favorito… ¡Favorito!

Recalco esta palabra con fuerza.

-Mama… ¿Qué me está pasando?

La puerta sonó, el corazón de Yellow latió con tanta fuerza que sintió que por poco se le salía del pecho. Giro la foto de su mama y atendió la puerta. Era el. El causante de tantos sentimientos extraños dentro de ella.

-¿Lista?

-S-Si – dijo entrecortada – déjame sacar mi mochila

Yellow tomo su mochila que estaba en la cocina y corrió hacia la entrada principal. Se resbalo por correr demasiado rápido, cerró los ojos esperando el fuerte golpe, pero nunca llego, solo sintió una presión en su cintura.

-No tengas prisa, aun queda tiempo- le dijo Red, quien había detenido su caída

Yellow solo asintió, volvía a sentir como su rostro ardía y como las mariposas volvían a aparecer.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Cuánto tiempo vives viviendo aquí?-le pregunto Red

-Desde que tengo memoria, en vacaciones voy a visitar a mis tíos que están en johto.

-¿Haz pensado en quedarte a vivir allí?

-Algunas veces, pero tendría que abandonar a mis amigos

-Oh, claro

-Pero basta de hablar de mí – le dijo un poco más confiada en sí misma - ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De dónde vienes?

-Vivía en las afueras de Kanto, por el trabajo de mi mama nos tuvimos que mudar, mi papa se quedo.

-¿Y cómo conoces a Green?

-Somos amigos de la infancia, a su abuelo también lo transfirieron y bueno aquí nos ves.

-¿Y más o menos donde vive el?

-Créeme es el que más lejos vive – dijo – Cierto… ¿Yellow, que hay de tus padres, no los vi cuando fui a tu casa?

El rostro de Yellow cambio radicalmente, si antes era uno de curiosidad-alegría ahora era serio y de tristeza.

-Bueno… ellos…

-¡Yellow!-se escucho mientras la interrumpía

Como era de costumbre, sabia de quien era la voz. Blue. Se detuvo como a un kilometro al ver quien era quien la acompañaba, Su hermano también lo observo con asombro. Como si fuese el viento, Blue jalo a Yellow de ella y la llevo a unos metros lejos de Red, quien ahora estaba acompañado de Silver.

-Ya te vi, Picarona- le dijo con picardía- metiéndote con el chico nuevo ¿Eh? Pensé que nunca vería este día

-¡Te equivocas!-le dijo – Red es mi nuevo vecino y me pidió que lo acompañara al colegio, eso es todo

-Pero así comienza, amiga – le dijo –Primero con la excusa de acompañarlo a la escuela, luego que le ayudes con la tarea, y después…

-Nada-le dijo- Red es mi amigo, así como Silver o Gold

Blue suspiro resignada. No podía hacer nada entrar en razón a su amiga.

Red y Silver se quedaron viendo como las chicas murmuraban una que otra cosa, Silver lo vio sin importancia, ahora lo importante es saber que intenciones tenía el chico nuevo con Yellow.

-Oe – dijo llamándolo

-Dime…uhm… ¿Silver, no?

-Muy considerado de tu parte recordar mi nombre- le dijo serio- ¿Qué intenciones tienes con Yellow?

-¿Intenciones? ¿De qué hablas?

-Oye, Yellow es para mí como una hermana mas, si algo malo le haces, te juro que…

-Juras que Silver

Las chicas habían llegado hacia solo unos segundos de su conversación.

-Nada Yellow, estábamos en una conversación de hombres

Yellow estaba confundida. Si los hombres pensaban que las mujeres eran difíciles de comprender, para las mujeres era difícil de comprender a los hombres.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Llegaron faltando 10 minutos antes que tocara la campana. A partir del momento en que se encontraron con Silver y Blue, la charla había _muerto_.

-Llegas tarde, Red- le regaño Green, quien ya estaba sentado en su pupitre

-¡Ah, El chico Tsundere!

-No me fastidies, chica molestosa

Blue volvió a hacer un puchero ese chico la sacaba de quicio.

-Vaya…-murmuro Red

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Yellow

-Es que nunca había visto a Green de esta manera, no sé en qué pero… se le ve _diferente_

Yellow sonrió y volvió a observar a su amiga y a su _nuevo _amigo.

-Ese es el don de Blue, poder ensenar al mundo una nueva actitud de alguien

-Estoy seguro que tú también debes tener un don

-Yo… no sé si tenga un don…

-Todos lo tenemos…

-Yo no tengo, no le he hecho un bien a nadie…

-No…

-Alumnos a sus asientos-dijo el profesor entrando al salón

De inmediato, como si se tratase de una carrera, todos fueron a sus asientos. El profesor sin perder tiempo, comenzó a pasar lista. Red miraba a Yellow en discreto, quería ayudarla de alguna manera, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?

-.-.-.-.-.-

Las clases pasaron tranquilas, sin ningún problema, claro los profesores, como siempre, regañaban a Blue por no saber alguna pregunta o quedarse dormida. Haciendo que todo el salón se riera de sus desgracias. Los recesos fueron como siempre divertidos. Gold intentando _conquistar _a cualquier chica que veía, pero lo más curioso fue que cuando Gold _intento_ conquistar a Kotone, Silver fue el primero en darle un golpe tan fuerte, que casi lo manda hasta los confines más profundos de la tierra. Nadie dijo nada, no querían terminar como el pobre Gold.

Todo paso rápido ese día, hasta las extensas clases del profesor de historia se hicieron cortas. Solo faltaban 10 minutos para que terminaran las clases, de los cuales el profesor les dejo libre.

-Esta vez no te escaparas de mi Yellow, te llevare arrastras hasta mi casa…- dijo con voz malévola

-Lo siento pero tengo que ir a casa temprano, aparte hay tarea de matemáticas y lenguaje, en vez de estar holgazaneando deberías estudiar

-Pareces mi madre…

-Si es así deberías obedecerme

Ambas chicas comenzaron a reírse.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Entonces los veo mañana – dijo mientras se despedía de Red y Yellow

Silver solo alzo la mano y siguió el camino de su hermana.

-¿Vamos?- le pregunto Red

A lo que Yellow le respondió asintiendo la cabeza. No hablaron mucho en el camino, Red aun se encontraba pensativo por lo ocurrido en la mañana. Le intrigaba porque tantas ansias de ayudar a su nueva amiga, recién la conocía y ya tenía ese sentimiento de querer ayudarla e todo, absolutamente en **_todo_**.

-Nos vemos mañana, ¿Si?- le dijo el

-Claro, te estaré esperando-le dijo con una sonrisa aunque con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas

Red asintió y entro a su casa. Acto mismo hizo Yellow.

-Ya llegue – dijo, pero no recibió respuesta

Se volvió a sentar frente al altar de sus padres y le comento sus experiencias en la escuela.

-Mama, ya no he sentido las mariposas, tal vez eras solo de hambre o ansiedad

Les dio la gracias por escucharla y se fue a su recamara. No tenía hambre. Se hecho en su cama y observo el techo, recordó que tenia tarea que hacer, pero no tenía ganas de hacerla en ese momento. Se cambio de ropa, poniéndose un vestido de color palo rosa. Se volvió a echar en la cama.

Le intrigaba la conversación que tuvo con Red en la mañana, es mas ese tema no se lo había quitado de la cabeza en lo absoluto. Ella no tenía un don en especial. No lo tenía.

Un golpeteo a su ventana llamo su atención. Era fácil de adivinar de quien se trataba.

-Dime-dijo mientras abría la ventana

-¿Entiendes la tercera de mate?- le pregunto de frente

-Ni siquiera he empezado

-Entonces, _señorita primer puesto del salón_, me quiere corregir lo que llevo mi tarea-le dijo con un tono de gracia

Yellow reviso cada ejercicio, cada operación, cada signo.

-Te haz equivocado en la raíz y en el signo, le dijo mientras le devolvía la hoja

-¿¡Que!-grito conmocionado- pero si los hice con la calculadora

-La calculadora no se equivoca, es el_ dedito_ quien lo hace

-En ese caso deberías enseñarme

-Lo pensaría, siempre y cuando puedas pagarme-le dijo con burla

Red se comenzó a reír. Cuando ella quería, podía dejar de ser aquella chica tímida y callada, ella podía brindar alegría a todos si ella quisiese.

Fue ahí en que se percato, Red la volvió a observar, pero con ternura.

-Oye Yellow-la llamo- Ya se cuál es tu don

Yellow se sorprendió, pero lo escucho con los oídos abiertos.

-Tu don es brindar alegría- le dijo sonriendo aun mas- tu puedes **_brindarme_** alegría

* * *

**Link-kun:** Que tal amigo? tiempo sin verte, espero todo este genial :) La verdad estoy feliz que te haya gustado y tambien que empezaras leyendo este fic. La verdad no se me ha ocurrido poner a Platina, Pearl o Diamond, soy fan de la pareja Platina-Pearl, pero ahora que lo dices, creo que vere si los pondre. Muchas gracias por leer y tu review! Cuidate!

**MFerchu94: **Lo de las separaciones, si le puse, pero creo que al pasarlas del word a la pagina, creo que se borraron -.-U lo de que es rapido, si eso si que lo se jijijiji, lo siento, creo que en este capi lo solucione. Me alegro que te haya gustado el fanfic. Gracias por leer y dejarme Review. Matta nee!

**Haruki-chan:** Jijijiji me alegra que te gustara, soy feliz :3 Aqui esta el siguiente capi, espero te haya gustado. Muchas gracias por leer y dejarme Review. Hasta pronto!

**Sweet-autumn-mao: **La verdad ese detalle que hable con sus padres es el que mas me encanta y fascina. Estoy feliz que te gustara, y muchas gracias por pasarte por este fanfic y claro dejarme un Review. Cuidate!

**Danyeda Goofy Panterita: **Como dije amo ese detalle de que ella hable con sus padres, simplemente es tan dulce. Kotone es y sera mi personaje favorito de la saga Gold y Silver. No te digo que este en desacuerdo en que Crys apareciera como "Kotone" en el manga, pero la ropa no le va x3. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y review. Matta nee!

**Akari96: **Y aqui esta la continuacion, espero sea de tu agrado como el capi anterior. Muchas gracias por tu review y lectura. Hasta pronto!

**Silviluna: **Jejeje muchas gracias, aqui esta la continuacion, espero sea de tu agrado, muchas gracias por leer y tu review. Hasta pronto!

**Marcos94: **y como dios manda, te dejo la continuacion, estoy contenta que te gustara el fic. Muchas gracias por tu lectura y review. Cuidate

* * *

Y aqui esta la continuacion, andaba un poco fastidiada, porque en un foro, del cual pertenesco, se copiaron

uno de mis fanfiction, no con los mismos personajes, pero si con la misma trama y texto.

Me moleste mucho y estube con la mente cerrada por 2 semanas, pero hace poco me di cuenta que nadie de aqui

tiene la culpa. El usuario ha sido eliminado del foro y el post de igual manera (No dire que fanfic fue).

Pero bueno es cosa del pasado y debo seguir hacia el futuro.

Con lo que dije arriba espero me entiendan, que yo no doy permiso de poner mis fanfiction en otro lado, yo soy Fanfiction fan forever and ever

Asi que si ven que alguno de mis fanfiction se ha puesto en una comunidad, foro, pagina, etc. o copiado la trama o texto

Avisenme de inmediato. Muchas gracias por su atencion y comprension :)

Ahora si! Happy Naomi **SWITCH ON!**

Espero todos esten bien y hayan disfrutado la lectura, disculpenme si me demore (Ya saben la razon)

pero tratare de postear el siguiente capi lo mas rapido posible. Hare hasta lo imposible por hacerlo.

Muchas gracias por leer. Nos vemos en la proxima!

**_Naomi-chian_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Pokemon no son mios, si fuese asi hace tiempo Yellow y Red estarian casados :)

**_Es momento de amar_**

**_Por_**

**_Naomi-chian_**

_

* * *

_

Ella estaba despierta de hace hora, no había podido dormir en todo el día. Leyó un libro de filosofía que siempre la hacía dormir, pero ni siquiera eso lo logro, es más le pareció _interesante_ el libro. Conto ovejas en su mente, llego a un millón y el sueño no aparecía. Resignada, se quedo mirando el techo de su habitación, hasta que los rayos del sol chocaran contra su ventana.

A las 6 en punto el sol salió. No era necesario verse en el espejo, sabía que tenía debajo de sus ojos unas enormes y notorias ojeras. Bostezo con fuerza y salió al baño. Una ducha tal vez podría solucionar sus problemas.

Cuando regreso a su habitación, comenzó a secarse el cabello. Nunca antes lo había hecho, pero se observo las puntas de su cabello, noto que algunas de ellas estaban horquilladas. Hace cuanto no se cortaba las puntas. No lo recordaba.

Escucho un golpeteo en su ventana, sabia quien era. Su corazón se acelero y sus mejillas enrojecieron.

-¿Yellow, estas despiertas?

-Uh… Si… este me estoy cambiando, espera un rato

-A las 6:30 de la mañana, no crees que es muy temprano

-Ugh, es que hoy tengo limpieza

La razón de su insomnio, estaba detrás de la ventana. Aun recordaba sus palabras _"tu puedes brindarme alegría". _Las mariposas volvieron al recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no te preocupes, seguro en el camino te encuentras con Blue y Silver

Red dudo.

-Está bien, suerte con la limpieza

Ella termino de cambiarse y se fue a la puerta para salir de la habitación, pero antes volteo a ver la ventana. Su rostro entristeció. Esa mañana no estaría acompañada, pero ella lo había decidido.

-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba tranquila por las calles, se dirigía a una tienda en especial. Era una costumbre para ella, los días de hacer limpieza, llevar flores para el escritorio del profesor. Paso por la tienda y noto que una señora ya de edad avanzada, abría el local.

-Buenos días – saludo ella

-Oh, Yellow, cariño – saludo la anciana – por lo temprano que es hoy debes tener limpieza

-Así es, y ya debe saber por lo que vine

-Pues claro – dijo - ¿Las de siempre?

- Por favor

La anciana entro nuevamente al local y Yellow espero por las flores.

-Aquí están cariño, 6 narcisos amarillos

-Gracias

-No hay de que – dijo – es una cortesía de la casa por tu nuevo peinado, se te ve más bonita así cariño

Yellow no entendió. Con su mano libre toco su cabello y noto el cambio. Su cabello estaba suelto. Estaba segura que se había amarrado el cabello al salir de casa. La liga de seguro se había roto.

-Oh usted cree eso, realmente no soporto tener el cabello suelto, me molesta

–En ese caso ponte una vincha, mi nieta dejo la suya, espérame aquí

Intento detener a la señora, pero fue inútil. Sabía que sería mala educación irse así no más. Le había obsequiado las flores, aunque sea debía hacerle un favor. Unos minutos después la señora regresaba con una vincha negra entre sus manos.

-Anda cariño póntela

Yellow no pudo negarse. Tomo la vincha y se la coloco.

-Oh mi dios, cariño, te ves realmente hermosa

-¿Usted cree?

-Quédate con la vincha cielo, mi nieta tiene muchas

-Pero ya me ha regalado las flores, aunque sea déjeme pagarle la…

-¡Oh dios, mira la hora! – Exclamo la señora – Si no te vas ahora seguramente no llegas a tiempo

Yellow miro su reloj en su muñeca y noto que tenía razón. Se despidió de la señora con una reverencia y salió corriendo al colegio.

-.-.-.-.-

Llego al colegio en un tiempo record, se dirigió a su salón y respiro hondo. Se estiro y se puso en marcha. Cogió el florero y fue piso abajo para llenarlo de agua. Para evitar perder tiempo, humedeció un paño y subió nuevamente. Coloco las flores y se encargo de limpiar la pizarra con el paño húmedo. Se fue a la sala del conserje y saco un balde, lo lleno de agua y lo llevo a su salón, limpio el paño que estaba lleno de tierra y limpio las ventanas y carpetas del salón. Cogió la mota y por la ventana comenzó a sacudirla para que el polvo de la tiza saliera.

Sonrió al ver que el salón estaba impecable. Cogió el balde y lo llevo a la sala del conserje. Se vio las manos y noto que estaban sucias. Miro su reloj y vio que eran las 7:15, en cualquier momento llegarían los alumnos.

Se dirigió al baño a lavárselas, pero antes vio su reflejo en el espejo. La vincha si la había ayudado, en el momento de hacer la limpieza en ningún momento su cabello le había sido un estorbo. Sonrió, aunque sea por ese día permanecería así. Quería ver el rostro de sus amigos al verla con su nuevo estilo. Su cabello le llegaba hasta un poco más del muslo. Si tiene tiempo en la tarde se lo cortaría, solo las puntas. Se lavo las manos y se dirigió a su salón.

Escucho voces dentro del salón. No pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. ¿Les gustaría su nuevo estilo de peinado o no? Se dio fuerzas para sí misma y entro. No saludo a las personas que estaban ahí, eran sus compañeros de clase pero no los conocía, solo sabia sus apellidos. Sin dirigirles una mirada se fue a su asiento.

-Oye ¿eres nueva? – dijo uno de los chicos mientras se acercaba – Nunca te habíamos visto en este salón

No respondió.

-¿Eres muda o sorda?

Sin respuesta.

-¡Vaya! Que interesante color de cabello – dijo mientras acercaba su mano a coger su cabello – parece oro, me pregunto si lo corto cuanto me darán por el

-Pero que personas más superficiales

Yellow volteo y el estaba ahí, sonriendo con ironía a los dos muchachos. Se dirigió a donde estaba Yellow y pasó su brazo por sus hombros.

-Esta linda señorita que ven aquí, no es más ni menos que Yellow, así que ahora váyanse

Los muchachos miraron a Red furiosos, pero dejaron la discusión, ya que notaron que los estudiantes ya ingresaban y se quedaban sorprendidos al ver a Yellow.

-Gracias

-No hay de que, la verdad casi ni te reconozco

Yellow rio con timidez.

-¿Qué paso, porque viniste con un nuevo peinado?

-La liga se me rompió en el camino y la señora de la florería me regalo la vincha

-Oh, ya veo, creo que el día de hoy serás el centro de atención

Poco a poco los alumnos iban llegando, todos, absolutamente todos se quedaban sorprendidos al ver a Yellow. Cuando llegaron Blue y Silver no fueron la excepción.

-Yellow, tu cabello… - dijo Blue - ¡Te ves mucho más linda así, me enamoraría de ti si fuera hombre!

Silver omitió comentario, se encontraba con un disimulado sonrojo en sus mejillas y miraba a otro lado. Blue abrazo a Yellow y la estrujo entre sus brazos.

-Oh – recordó Blue - ¿Y el chico Tsundere?

-Va a llegar tarde, tiene que ayudar en unas cosas a su abuelo

-¡Oh que bien, este día no podía salir mejor! – Exclamo la muchacha – Mi dulce Yellow tiene el cabello suelto y veré la cara del chico Tsundere menos horas.

-No seas así Blue – la regaño Yellow

El profesor entro con los libros en sus manos, los alumnos se sentaron con rapidez, no querían tener problemas tan temprano.

-Buenos días alumnos – dijo el profesor, colocándose en el escritorio

El profesor se ajusto los lentes a sus ojos y diviso a lo lejos.

-La chica que está al lado de Red – dijo - ¿Es acaso usted nueva?

No pudo evitar reír nerviosa, ese día seria largo.

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hola! – exclamo Gold, entrando al salón con Crys – Escuche por ahí que hay una chica nueva y dicen que es muy hermosa, vine a usar mis tácticas de seducción con ella

-Pues no creo que la chica caiga en tus _tácticas – _

-Creo que esa chica hermosa que dicen, debo ser yo, ¿No Gold?

-Es un gusto que una chica tan bella como usted sepa su nombre, dígame ¿Ya la había conocido?

-Pues si nos conocemos, desde hace años

-Y por qué no la recuerdo

-Porque eres tan ciego que ni siquiera ves la mosca que pasa por tus ojos – exclamo Crys - ¡Es Yellow!

-Ye- Yellow… - dijo confundido – La que lloraba por cualquier cosa, la que se quedaba hasta hartas horas en el parque porque nadie la encontraba, ¡¿En verdad eres tú?

-Si – exclamo ella con una sonrisa – Y no era necesario ese comentario

-Oh mi dios, siento que me da algo

Crys empujo a Gold y se coloco en frente de Yellow.

-Te ves mucho más bonita así Yellow

-Gracias

Los chicos comenzaron a burlarse de lo que había pasado hace solo unos momentos. Imitando la escena o burlándose del estado en que estaba Gold.

-Otra vez esos narcisos amarillos – dijo una chica – No soporto verlos

-Ni yo, sabes lo que significa ¿no? - Exclamo otra chica

-Egoísmo, vanidad, mentira…

Yellow había escuchado su conversación. Su rostro cambio a uno de tristeza. Blue miro a las chicas que estaban aquí, Crys también las miro. Ambas chicas se acercaron a las muchachas que insultaron los Narcisos de su amiga.

-Y que si los narcisos significa eso son hermosas – dijo Blue encarándolas

-Así es en comparación contigo, tú eres solo basura – dijo Crys

Las chicas las miraron y se fueron hacia otro lado.

-Zorras tenían que ser – dijo Blue – No les hagas caso Yellow, los narcisos son flores muy be… ¿Y Yellow?

Se miraron entre ellos, la chica que estaba ahí se había esfumado como si el viento se tratara.

-Estaba aquí, hace un segundo – dijo Gold

-Rayos – dijo Red, mientras salía del salón en busca de Yellow

Red corría por los pasillos en busca de su amiga. Sabía que Blue y los demás habían seguido sus pasos, pero lo mejor era dividirse. Tendrían la zona de búsqueda más amplia.

-¿Oye viste que hay una chica de cabello rubio en la azotea?

-Si también la vi. Su cabello era como el oro.

La había encontrado. Su salón estaba en el 3 piso y la azotea estaba un piso más arriba. Corrió como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho.

En el camino, Green se estaba dirigiendo a su salón. Había llegado justo en el receso, por lo cual ningún profesor le preguntaría su tardanza. Observo al frente y noto que su amigo Red venia a toda velocidad hacia él.

-Hola Red

Mas su amigo siguió corriendo sin saludarlo o notarlo.

-El me ignoro – dijo algo estupefacto Green

Red subió las escaleras con rapidez y al final había una puerta. Descanso unos minutos ahí. Tomo aire y abrió la puerta.

Una dulce brisa golpeo contra su rostro, pero poco le importo. Ella estaba ahí, apoyada en la baranda de la azotea. Su cabello se movía con delicadeza, el se acerco a ella y tomo su hombro.

-Oye, no desaparezcas así, nos dejaste preocupados

-Lo siento, es que bueno creo que me afecto lo que dijeron esas chicas

-No las tomes en serio – le dijo mientras se apoyaba en la barra a un lado – Como dijo Blue, zorras tenían que ser

Yellow sonrió ante su comentario.

-Sabes el significado de los Narcisos, aparte de lo que dijeron esas chicas, también significa respeto y deseos de ver a aquella persona especial para cada uno. Sin embargo, pocos lo saben.

-Vaya, eso no lo sabia

-Mi madre me lo dijo. Eran sus flores favoritas, mi padre se las regalo en el momento en que le propuso matrimonio. La sortija estaba en el interior colocada en el tallo de unas flores. Mi madre se emociono mucho y le dijo que si quería ser su esposa. De ahí nací yo – le confesó – siempre le llevo Narcisos a mi madre

-¿Le llevas, tan lejos vive?

-Oh, es cierto, tú no sabes… - su sonrisa cambio a una melancólica – Mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ellos fallecieron por intentar protegerme yo solo tenía 5 años. De ahí me mude a Johto, pero regresaba de vez en cuando para ver a Blue y Silver. Hasta que decidí vivir aquí.

-Vaya lo siento, no sabía que habías sufrido tanto.

-El sufrimiento es algo que pasa con el tiempo. Blue y Silver se encargaron de eso.

-Me alegro que no estuvieras sola. Lo último que queremos es estar solos.

Yellow le sonrió y Red se la devolvió. Noto que en su cabello había unas cuantas hojas que el viento había traído.

-Ah Yellow tienes unas hojas en el cabello

-¿Dónde, donde? – dijo mientras se tocaba el cabello

-Déjame ayudarte

Red comenzó a sacar una por una, pero sin darse cuenta poco a poco se iba acercando a su rostro.

-Listo – dijo Red a tan solo unos 20 centímetros

Pudo notar que se encontraba muy cerca de Yellow. Sin embargo no veía en ella ningún fastidio. Una cálida sensación en su estomago apareció y sus ojos miraron directamente a los labios de la chica que formaban una dulce sonrisa. Se acerco a ellos sin pensar en nada, deseaba sentirlos unirlos a los suyos más que otra cosa en el mundo. Solo unos centímetros más, solo unos milímetros mas. Su cerebro hablo en su mente, lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, no si no tenía la autorización de ella. Veloz, beso su frente, fue rápido, pero para él era como sentir mil emociones en unos segundos.

-No vuelvas a hacerme preocupar de esa manera – le regaño y se apoyo en la baranda

Yellow estaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con las manos en la frente.

-Lo siento – volvió a disculparse y se apoyo a la baranda a un lado de Red

Ambos miraban a la nada. Yellow miro de reojo a Red y poco a poco se fue acercando a él, hasta que estuvo la bastante cerca como para apoyar su cabeza en su brazo. Red se sonrojo, pero luego sonrió y volvió a mirar a la nada. A ambos le agradaban la compañía del otro y eso ambos lo sabían.

-.-.-.-.-

-Red tuvo la intención de besar… - decía en voz baja Blue

-Vaya que el chico nuevo, tiene sus mañas – dijo con picardía Gold

-Nadie pidió tu opinión Gold – le susurro Crys

-Silencio, que nos van a descubrir – dijo Green de curioso

-Vete al demonio, chico Tsundere

Todos estaban viendo por la ventana de la puerta lo que ocurrió en la azotea. Y vaya que se dieron una gran sorpresa cuando vieron que su nuevo amigo intentaba besar a la pequeña Yellow. Silver y Kotone estaban atrás, sabían que la vida amorosa de cada uno era privada, pero no podían negar que sentían curiosidad.

-De acuerdo – dijo Blue – El día de mañana tenemos conversación de chicas

-Y nosotros reunión de chicos – exclamo Gold

-Nuestra meta es la siguiente – dijo Blue – Saber lo que sienten los dos tortolos que están detrás de la puerta.

-Si conseguimos que Ruby y Sapphire estuvieran juntos, también lo haremos con ellos –dijo Crys alegre

Silver suspiro, Kotone sonrió nerviosa y Green puso una mueca que le importaba en lo más mínimo, aunque tal vez era todo lo contrario.

_

* * *

_

Silviluna: Hola! Que tal todo? Bueno antes que nada quisiera decirte, que bueno, ya lei tu fic :) Puede que la trama sea diferente pero como tu bien lo notaste se parece al principio al mio. No te voy a mentir ese detalle no me gusto en lo absoluto. No te voy a reportar ni nada de eso. No soy mala y cada uno con sus problemas. Pero quisiera que no lo vuelvas a hacer, conmigo y con cualquier autor. No lo hago solamente por mi bien, si no por el tuyo, no creo que haya sido la unica en darme cuenta que hay un cierto parecido al inicio, pero bueno cada uno con sus problema :) y recuerda que un fic es algo hecho por tus manos, sudor y angustia. Bueno dejando de lado esta tediosa parte. Me alegra mucho que te gustara, siento si me demore en poner el siguiente capi, pero bueno estoy estudiando en vacaciones y la vida es dura snif snif :) Muchas gracias por tu review y cuidate!.

Haruki-chan: La verdad no te voy a mentir, cuando escribi esa parte, senti como todo mi cuerpo se emocionaba. Por favor no crear que soy una pervertida es solo que... Dios me da un paro x3. Cuando veo a Red, siento las ganas de crear un chico super romantico o dulce. Sinceramente para mi Red es un material del cual siempre tengo ganas de experimentar. Me parece muy lindo y tierno. La verdad, el unico consejo que te puedo dar, es que mires en tu corazon y busques aquel sueño que tanto quieres vivir. A mi me gustaria vivir una historia parecida a la que escribo, no me quejo que mi vida sea aburrida, pero quisiera que sea mas interesante, es por eso que pongo mis sueños en palabras y las comparto. Ya que no quiero que mis sueños se queden en un baul de ideas, quiero que exploren el mundo y que tal vez le llegue al corazon a alguien. Siento si me puse algo filosofica, pero es que los estudios me estan afectando. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu lectura. Cuidate!

MFerchu94: La verdad siempre trato de mejorar con los errores de ortografia, pero hay a veces en que el tiempo tambien es escaso. Y no puedo ver todos mis errores, creo que por eso cuando estoy full solo pongo el autocorrector de word y como que se acaba la cosa. A veces evito eso, pero hay veces en que no puedo. A una amiga le paso eso y yo como revolucionaria fui tambien a quejarme contra el chico que puso el fic, jijijiji, bueno creo que tambien la autora habia dicho que no continuaria el fic hasta que el muy canalla borrara su fic del foro. Pero bueno es historia vieja y la vida sigue. A lo mejor tal vez tengas razon y nos conocemos de algun foro. Recuerdo que estaba en uno que se llamaba Mundo Sasusaku y que la administradora se llamaba Mary. No se que habra sido de ese foro, pero por problemas de tiempo lo deje de ver. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y por leer. Cuidate!

Sweet-autumn-mao: Muy pronto sabra lo que le pasa, bueno al menos eso dicen mis ideas. La verdad es complicado, tengo varias ideas para este fic pero no estoy segura el como unirlas. Lo del Chico Tsundere, se me ocurrio a ultimo minuto, creo que lo escuche en Seikon No Qwaser, si no me equivoco asi le decia al principio Mafuyu a Sasha, y la verdad lei su significado en internet y como que le pega un poco a Green y la verdad como que el necesita un apodo. La verdad yo siempre he pensado que Red es un chico espontaneo, en sincero y natural con todos, no te lo puedo negar me encanto esa parte de el. Me alegro que te gustara el capi, Gracias por leer y tu review. Cuidate!

* * *

Siento que me puse algo filosofica con ustedes. La verdad estoy en unos momentos en que mas estoy sufriendo.

Pensaran, los estudios, en cierta parte si pero la verdad es algo que yo puedo superarlo con rapidez.

Es mas q nada sobre la vida amorosa o personal, no sabria como ponerlo. Yo no tuve con alguien para pasar San valentin es mas no necesito. Pero este año

Si que lo he necesitado. Olvidandome de mis penas, intente escribir, termine este capitulo a las 7:00 de la noche y cuando tengo la decision para ponerlo, algo raro le pasa a mi computadora que no quiere abrir el internet.

Maldije el dia de los enamorados, por primera vez.

Y esa es mi triste historia.

Toda la semana estuve sin internet, pero sobrevivi y estoy aqui como testigo.

Bueno agradesco que hayan leido hasta aqui y hayan escuchado mi... desgracias?

Espero su lectura haya sido a gusto y disculpen el retraso

_Naomi-chian_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Es momento de amar**_

_**Por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Pokemon son de Nin

* * *

Entre todos coordinaron no hablar del asunto de Red y Yellow, al menos por el momento. Ya tenían un plan, listo para ser ejecutado y solo faltaba el momento adecuado.

Las clases continuaron con regularidad, día tras día, semana tras semana. Ya les comenzaba a ser algo repetitivo y agobiante. Yellow había vuelto a ir al día siguiente con el cabello amarrado, dando la excusa que tenía mucho calor. Sin embargo la ola de calor había cesado y el otoño se estaba haciendo presente y aun así llevaba el cabello amarrado.

Un viernes, se les había asignado una hora de estudie libre. Yellow saco su libro de historia repasando lo que habían hecho en clase. Blue comenzó a hablar con Silver, sabía que cuando Yellow comenzaba a leer ignoraba a todo el mundo. Pero un alboroto fuera del salón los distrajo.

-¿Pero qué pasa? – dijo Blue acercándose a la puerta

Deslizo la puerta corrediza y cuando estuvo a punto de salir, choco una persona, cayendo esta encima de Blue.

-¡AU! ¡Mierda, ahora sí que estoy de pésimo humor! – grito frotándose el trasero - ¡Fíjate por donde cam… ! ¡Sapphire!

La muchacha se encontraba abrazada de la cintura de Blue. Su castaño cabello estaba despeinado y al levantar sus azulinos ojos estaban derramando lagrimas. Yellow al verla llorar corrió hacia ella y se agacho hasta la altura de ambas sus amigas.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?

Sapphire intentaba hablar, pero un nudo en su garganta. Siguió derramando mas lagrimas cada vez que intentaba hablar. Blue la miro y acaricio su cabeza.

-Yellow – la llamo - ¿Estas dispuesta a faltar algunas clases por tu amiga?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!

-Entonces, ve por Crys y Kotone, te veo en la azotea

Yellow asintió y guardo su libro, para luego salir corriendo en dirección al salón de Crys y Kotone. Mientras que Blue llevaba a Sapphire a la azotea.

-¿Quién es Silver?

-Ella es Sapphire, está en noveno grado y nuestra vecina, se supone que iba a regresar en el segundo semestre

-¿Se supone?

-Su familia y otra iban a viajar a Hoenn por visita, algo muy malo debió haber pasado – dijo pensativo

-.-.-.-.-

Sapphire había dejado de llorar. Sin embargo aun se le caían los mocos por la nariz.

-¿Ya estas mejor?

Sapphire asintió.

-Bien, me dices que paso, es raro verte a ti llorar

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Yellow entro seguida de Crys y Kotone.

-¡Sapphire! – grito Crys – Yellow me ha contado todo que ha pasado

-Bueno… antes de decirles, quisiera saber quién es la nueva integrante – dijo forzando una sonrisa

-Mi nombre es Kotone – dijo con una sonrisa – Un placer

-El placer es mío, disculpa que este en estado

Kotone sonrió, se sentó a su lado y tomo su mano.

-No te preocupes por eso, se que recién nos conocemos, pero quiero ayudarte en este momento

-Todas queremos – dijo Crys

Todas sonrieron y juntaron sus manos.

-Ahora – dijo Blue – Dime quien te hizo llorar para golpearlo

-Ruby…

-¿Qué hizo ahora? – pregunto Crys

-Se acuerdan lo que paso en el baile el año pasado…

-¡Como olvidar ese momento!

-Disculpen, antes de seguir… - dijo Kotone - ¿Quién es Ruby y que paso en el baile?

-Versión corta, Ruby es el amigo de la infancia de Sapphire y el año pasado los dos fueron como "Amigos" al baile, pero al final de la fiesta se dieron un beso de 30 segundos o mas – resumió Yellow

-¡Mucha información Yellow! – dijo sonrojada - Bueno en el viaje que hicimos nuestras familias, yo estuve tratando de hablar de ese tema, pero o me evitaba o cambiaba de tema. Hasta que me arme de valor y se lo dije…

En ese momento, Sapphire sintió que las ganas de llorar venían, pero intento aguantarlo.

-Me dijo que no recordaba ese día, que se había pasado de tragos…

-¡ESE DESGRACIADO, ESPERA A QUE LO VEA! –grito Blue

-No Blue, no vale la pena – dijo con tristeza

Hubo un silencio perturbador en ese momento. Nadie sabía que decir. Crys cansada de tanto silencio, levanto los brazos estirándose.

-Hay mucha energía recargada aquí – hablo - ¿Qué les parece si mañana vamos de compras? No hay mejor opción para quitar la tristeza que ir de compras

Entre todas se miraron y sonrieron.

-Tengo la tarjeta de crédito de mis padres – dijo Blue

-Yo tengo mis ahorros – dijo Yellow

-Igual yo – sonrió Kotone

-Yo no tengo nada, gaste todo mi dinero para regresar

-Entonces te compraremos algo entre todas

Sapphire sonrió, mejores amigas así jamás encontraría.

-.-.-.-.-

Yellow se tumbo sobre su cama, había sido un día muy largo. Habían intentado reincorporar a Sapphire, pero el director no lo acepto. Al menos tendría unas semanas más de vacaciones, por ahora se quedaría en casa de Blue, ya que no tenía las llaves de su casa.

En si nunca llego pensar que Ruby fuera así. Sabía que era tímido respecto a los temas del amor, pero tampoco era llegar a ese extremo. Pasara lo que pasara, Ruby tendría su merecido, no por parte de ella, sino por Blue y Crys. Recordaba como ellas dos se habían pasado maquillando a Sapphire por horas para el baile. Sin embargo eso ahora quedaba en el pasado.

Un ligero toque en su ventana, la obligo a sentarse. Red la saludaba desde el otro lado. Abrió la ventana y le sonrió.

-Saliste muy temprano hoy

-Me preocupa Sapphire

-¿Ya está bien?

-Si, se quedara a dormir en casa de Blue

-Ya veo – dijo – Oye que te parece si mañana vamos a comer un helado, yo invito

Yellow estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero recordó que el día de mañana iría de compras con las chicas. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento ya he quedado con las chicas en ir al centro comercial

-Entonces llamare a los chicos para que vayan también

-Bueno si ustedes quieren, pero tendrán que cargar todas las cosas que compremos

Dio en el blanco, Red sabía muy bien como se ponían las chicas al entrar a una tienda. Sonrió nervioso e intento poner una excusa.

-¡Ah! Ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que hacer otra cosa

Yellow sonrió triunfadora, la salida que tendrían mañana era exclusivamente para chicas.

-Sobre el helado – dijo - ¿Qué te parece el domingo?

-Me parece bien – le sonrió

-¡Red! – llamo su madre - ¡Te llaman!

-¿Quién será? – se pregunto – Hablamos luego

-Si, hasta el domingo – dijo antes de cerrar la ventana

Red sonrió y bajo a contestar el teléfono. Su madre lo esperaba con el teléfono en la mano,, al verlo bajar, dejo el teléfono en la mesa y siguió sus quehaceres. Red cogió el teléfono y se sentó en la escalera.

-¿Diga?

-¿Qué hay Rojito? – lo saludaron por el teléfono. Red inmediatamente reconoció la voz.

-¿Qué pasa Gold?

-¿Por qué tan malhumorado? – se escucho - ¿Acaso interrumpí un momento mágico con Yellow?

A diferencia de las chicas, Gold fastidiaba constantemente a Red. Cada momento que tenia para hablar con él y no había chicas alrededor, lo fastidiaba.

-No es tu asunto – dijo algo enojado - ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?

-Tengo mis contactos – dijo con aire de superioridad – Bueno, de seguro Yellow ya te conto que va a salir mañana con las chicas

- Si, ¿Y?

-En ese caso, si te digo que hay un chico a mi lado en posición fetal arrepentido por algo que dijo a su, supuestamente, amiga…

-¡Cállate Gold! – se escucho en el fondo

-Déjame terminar Ruby – le renegó – ¿Estas interesado en la historia?

Red callo, el no era de meterse en asuntos amorosos, ya que cada uno tenía los suyos.

-Vamos Rojito, cuando las chicas se van de compras hablan de todo, no estás interesado en algunas cosas

Dio en el blanco, cuando su mama hablaba con otras señoras, se enteraba de cosas que jamás se enteraría. Podía ser una oportunidad para conocer más a sus amigas. Aunque su mente solo divagaba en cierta chica rubia.

-Mañana estoy libre, así que los puede acompañar…

-¡Ese es mi amigo! – le grito por el teléfono – Ya le avise a Silver y Green. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

Gold corto dejando a Red con una pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido el numero de Green?

-.-.-.-.-

Las chicas entraron al centro comercial con una sonrisa en los labios. Miraron a su alrededor, había bastante gente a pesar de ser sábado. Caminaron juntas hablando de cualquier cosa que se le cruzara a la mente, hasta llegar a la primera tienda. Inmediatamente vieron alguna que otra ropa, las mas emocionadas era Blue y un poco Kotone. Las demás las observaban divertidas, Sapphire tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, al parecer había olvidado completamente el tema con Ruby. La misión estaba saliendo como querían.

Afuera de la tienda, detrás de unos arbustos, los chicos estaban escondidos.

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? – dijo Green

-Oh vamos, no me digas que no sientes curiosidad de lo que hablan

-En lo absoluto – dijeron los tres

-¡Bah! Vaya amigos que son – dijo – entonces háganlo por el

A su lado estaba Ruby, abrazando sus piernas.

-Oye – lo llamo Silver - ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada?

-¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirlo! – grito Ruby, parándose - ¡De regreso a mi casa me caí y me golpee la cabeza!

Gold tiro de la camisa que Ruby al ver que Sapphire se giraba hacia donde se escondían.

– Discúlpame amigo, pero tampoco te la creo

-Entiendo que soy tímido con respecto a los temas del amor, pero si lo recordara crees que estaría en esta situación

Red miro la tienda donde estaban las chicas, pudo notar que ya estaban saliendo.

-Ya salen

Las chicas salieron, cada una con una bolsa, exceptuando a Blue que llevaba como 4 bolsas.

-¡Vamos a comer! – grito Sapphire

Los ojos de Gold brillaron, lo que tanto había estado esperando se estaba haciendo realidad. Siguieron a las chicos con cautela para evitar ser vistos. Al llegar a la zona de comida, ellas se sentaron en una mesa y ellos se escondieron detrás de un muro. Todas compraron hamburguesas y reían por las tonterías que habían hecho en la tienda. Blue miro a Crys y esta asintió. Una de sus misiones se había cumplido, ahora iban por la siguiente. Yellow.

* * *

**Tek-chan: **Disculpame que recien te responda jejeje, Mira borrar una historia esta muuuuuuuuuuy mal, porque los lectores que la leen se quedan con la duda de que paso, que pasara. JAMAS! Hagas eso :) La verdad es que no le veo problema, nuestras tramas son totalmente diferentes, asi que no le veo el caso que hablemos mas de este asunto jejeje. Disculpame mi demora tambien, tenia hace mucho tiempo escrito esta continuacion, pero como lo tenia en mi USB y dios sabe donde a veces se esconde, pues por eso me he demorado, lo encontre y lo acabo de volver a perder. Ese USB me odia. Actualizare aproximadamente ante de julio, es que ya termino el ciclo de univerdad y ya voy a tener mas tiempo. Cuidate!

**MFechu94:** Jejeje el internet o las compus a veces pueden ser malas con sus amos xD. Me alegra que haya tenido menos errores ortograficos, pero la verdad es que a veces no me alcanza de corregirlos todooooooos, es que son demasiados. Bueno el siguiente capi lo tendre masomenos en julio o antes, primero esta la uni. Jejejej Cuidate!

* * *

AHHHHHHH! Fueron meses que no actualize pero la verdad es que esos meses fueron necesarios para que se me vengan mas ideotas sobre este fanfic. Digamos que "el final" ya esta listo, claro en mi cabeza. Disculpenme la demora, como anteriormente dije la uni es lo primero y despues mis vicios. Sorry lectores pero tengo que hacerme una vida, mi madre no me va a estar dando propina toda mi vida xD.

Espero les haya gustado este capi. Hasta la proxima!

**Naomi-chian**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Es momento de amar**_

_**por**_

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pokemon Special le pertenecen sus respectivos autores.

* * *

Capitulo 5

Sapphire absorbió lo último que le quedaba de su refresco, haciendo ese sonido tan peculiar y a la vez tan molestoso, pero para todas sus amigas era un sonido reconfortante. Su amiga volvía a estar de humor y esa era la meta de ese día. Hacer feliz a su amiga.

-Y bueno… - hablo sapphire, mientras se frotaba su barriga, que estaba de tanto comer - ¿Algo que contarme? No se… ¿Alguna novedad?

Blue sonrió con picardía, la oportunidad había llegado, pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Yellow y la atrajo a ella.

-Nuestra dulce e inocente Yellow ya tiene novio – hablo

Sapphire tomaba de la bebida de Kotone, cuando Blue le respondió, escupió todo el refresco haciendo un lindo arcoíris.

-¡¿Q-Que? – grito con un hilo del refresco cayendo de su boca

Yellow se soltó del apretujado abrazo de su amiga y se arreglo el cabello.

-Lo que dice Blue es mentira – le dijo – Han entrado chicos nuevos en nuestra clase y…

-¡Y uno de ellos es el novio de Yellow – chan!

-.-.-.-.-

Los chicos estaban escondidos detrás de los arbustos, solo Gold y Ruby eran los q prestaban atención a la conversación. Red solo escuchaba de vez en cuando – ya que el arbusto en donde se había escondido se encontraba al frente de la tienda de videojuegos –.

-… ¿Alguna novedad? – escucho hablar a Sapphire

-Nuestra dulce e inocente Yellow ya tiene **_novio_** – hablo Blue

Red se desconecto, al diablo los videojuegos, quería escuchar esa conversación. El no sabía nada de que su amiga tuviera novio, es mas ni le había comentado y tampoco había visto algo.

-Lo que dice Blue es mentira – hablo Yellow, tranquilizando a Red – Han entrado chicos nuevos en nuestra clase y…

-¡Y uno de ellos es el novio de Yellow – chan!

Red se sonrojo, parecía un tomate maduro. Gold se acerco a él y le dio una palmaditas en la espalda.

-Buen trabajo – le guiño el ojo Gold a Red

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Blue, ya basta de mentiras! – La regaño Yellow – Red y Green son mis amigos y por doceava vez, Red es **_solo_** mi vecino

-Pero no negaras que, aunque sea, sientes un gusto hacia el – le dijo Crys

Yellow no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pensó en las mariposas que sentía cuando tocaba a Red o le decía algún comentario vergonzoso o cuando las mejillas le ardían, así como ahora. Tal vez debía hablar con alguien más que no fuera sus padres, a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era solo un consejo de chicas. Sin embargo, era un tema nuevo para ella, jamás se había atrevido a hablar de chicos con alguna de sus amigas. Bueno también era que no había nadie que la hiciera sentir "cosas extrañas" como lo hacía Red. Debía decirles y también debía hacerlas prometer que no dijeran nada.

-Bueno… yo…

-¡Ahhhh! – grito Sapphire, mientras señalaba hacia un lado

-.-.-.-.-

- Red es **_solo_** mi vecino – escucho hablar a la rubia

No pudo negarlo, sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre él. Escuchar que solo era un amigo y vecino, no era algo agradable.

-Pero no negaras que, aunque sea, sientes un gusto hacia el – le dijo Crys

De ahí no escucho nada, ni un no o si de la rubia, pasaron unos segundos y aun si no hubo respuesta, ¿Debía tomarlo como una buena señal o mala?

-Bueno… yo… - la escucho tartamudear

-¡Ahhhh! – escucho el grito de Sapphire

-¡Mierda! – dijo Gold

Red se movió un poco y vio a Gold y Ruby peleándose con el arbusto. El gorro de Ruby se había enganchado con una de las ramitas y ambos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas quitar el enganche.

-Quítate el sombrero – le ordeno Gold

-¡No! – Dijo Ruby – si me lo quito lo notara

-Maldita sea, nos descubrirán

-¡Aja! - escucharon

-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ahhhh!–

Todas las chicas se asustaron ante el grito de su amigo, giraron su rostro y vieron como uno de los arbustos se movía, y encima de él algo blanco se movía. Blue encontró coraje y corrió hacia el arbusto, sus ojos se ancharon como si dos platos fueran.

-¡Aja! – Grito, mientras señalaba a Gold y Ruby - ¡Ruby! – se sorprendió al verlo en la ciudad

Inmediatamente se tapo la boca y miro hacia Sapphire, sus ojos se pusieron blancos, se levanto y corrió. Kotone, intento detenerla, pero la fuerza sobrehumana de Sapphire, logro arrastrarla, hasta que la chica de coletas choco contra una mesa. Yellow se levanto inmediatamente y ayudo a Kotone, levanto la cabeza y no vio a Sapphire por ningún lado. Crys corrió hacia otros arbustos y levanto a Red y Silver por el cuello del polo que llevaban. Blue se fijo en otros arbustos y vio al chico tsundere con audífonos en las orejas. Pero de igual manera tiro de él, dejándolo al descubierto.

-¡No puedo creer que nos estuvieran espiando! – Grito Blue - ¡Mas sorprendida estoy de ti, Silver!

El mencionado solo miro hacia otro lado, el se pudo oponer desde el principio, pero varios comentarios de parte de Gold le habían llamado la atención. Aunque fuera serio, su curiosidad era insaciable.

-Blue – la llamo Yellow – entiendo tu enojo, pero ahora más importante es encontrar a Sapphire

La joven suspiro agobiada y enfadada, miro a sus espías y los señalo.

-¡Nos ayudaran a buscarla! – Les grito - ¡¿Qué esperan? Vamos, vamos

Los chicos se pusieron en marcha y comenzaron a buscar en todo el centro comercial, iban de piso en piso, tienda en tienda, pero no había rastro de su amiga. Todos se reunieron en la fuente del centro comercial, cada uno que llegaba, negaba con la cabeza. Ruby se encontraba viendo su reflejo en la fuente con los puños apretados, había vuelto a lastimar a su amiga y dios sabrá donde se habrá metido. Un fugaz recuerdo pasó por su mente y salió corriendo del centro comercial, Blue lo vio salir disparado y estuvo a punto de seguirle, pero Green fue mucho más rápido y la cogió del brazo.

-Suéltame – le dice ella

-Deja de ser una entrometida y deja que ellos dos resuelvan sus problemas

Blue le hace un puchero y se suelta del agarre. Green se fijo en el reloj de su muñeca. Ya era tarde.

-Creo que será mejor irnos – dijo Green – no podemos hacer nada mas

Green saco su móvil y tecleo un número, se puso el auricular y espero a que le contestaran.

-Si – hablo – lo esperamos afuera

El muchacho colgó el teléfono y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-Los llevare a casa – le dijo Green a sus amigos

Green los condujo hasta la puerta principal, al salir una gran limosina negra estaba estacionada justo al frente del centro comercial, todos – ellos y gente que caminaba por el lugar – se quedaron asombrados, excepto Red.

-No exageraste un poco – le dijo Red a Green

-En el auto de mi abuelo no cabemos todos – le respondió, mientras abría la puerta de la limosina – entren, no tenemos todo el día

Todos entraron a la limosina, excepto Crys y Gold, ellos vivían en dirección contraria a los demás.

-Kufufufu~ - rio maléficamente Blue – los quiero directamente en su casa, no quiero sorpresitas

Ambos se sonrojan a no más poder.

-¡Metete en tus asuntos! – le gritaron ambos

-.-.-.-.-

Ruby corría hacia su casa, su respiración se encontraba agitada y sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho. Miro hacia un lado y vio el árbol de su jardín, lo rodeo y en él había una tablas de madera que estaban clavadas, era una escalera. Se trepo hacia la copa del árbol donde había una guarida secreta – así lo llamaban Sapphire y Ruby –, en aquella guarida habían pasado la mayor parte de su infancia. Sintió nostalgia al verla desde afuera. Tomo valor y entro. Al principio tenía muy poca visibilidad, pero al acostumbrarse a la luz vio que en la esquina estaba Sapphire rodeada de un montón de peluches.

-Sapphire – la llamo

La menciona al notar la presencia del chico, cogió cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance y comenzó a arrojarla al chico. Ruby intentaba esquivarlos, pero su amiga era demasiada rápida, ya que al final le cayó una caja musical que habían puesto hace mucho tiempo. La caja musical cayó al suelo y comenzó su suave música. Sapphire se detuvo, pero aun conservaba una muñeca en su mano.

-Si te acercas te la lanzo – le advirtió

-Escucha, te juro por mi madre, no recuerdo nada – le dijo a distancia

-¡No te creo!

Ruby frunció el ceño y se quito el gorro. Aun lado de su frente una gran cicatriz se formaba. Sapphire se quedo observando aquella herida con los ojos abiertos.

-No recuerdo mucho lo que paso – comenzó a hablar Ruby – lo que recuerdo es que me golpee la cabeza con la esquina de la mesa, perdí el conocimiento y me hice esta herida, según los médicos, al parecer me pase de tragos. Les pedí a mis padres que no le dijeran a nadie de esto, ya que bueno me molestarían que no pueda ni con un vaso de cerveza.

-Oh… Ruby… yo… - balbuceaba Sapphire

-No te disculpes, es mi culpa, debí haberles dicho lo que me paso, pero mi orgullo pudo mas… si hice algo que te lastimo en la fiesta, lo lamento mucho

Sapphire sonrió y abrazo a su amigo, está bien seguía molesta, pero comprendía las razones – algo tontas e ilógicas –, aun así, para confirmar lo que decía Ruby, le preguntaría a sus padres.

Unos aplausos hicieron separar a la pareja, Ambos no pudieron evitar dar un alarido de sorpresa, pero a la vez de terror.

-Bravo chicos, felicidades – decía – al parecer ya resolvieron sus problemas

Ruby retrocedió apoyándose en la pared y comenzó a temblar.

-P-Pa-Papá – balbuceaba Ruby

-S-Señ-Señor Nor-ma-man – decía de igual manera Ruby

-Hola chicos – los saludo – Saben lo preocupados que estábamos, cuando vimos que los dos habían desaparecido, ¡Heh! Pero no se preocupen, ahora yo estoy aquí. Tengo el permiso de tus padres para castigarte Sapphire y si quieres pregúntale a Ruby como es

Ruby tembló aun mas, no le deseaba a nadie aquel castigo, a NADIE.

-Bien chicos, empecemos el castigo de inmediato

Ambos muchachos se abrazaron buscando el consuelo del otro.

-.-.-.-.-

-No – le dijo seca y fría, mientras caminaba en la acera en dirección a casa

-Te juro que no escuche nada, estaba concentrado en la tienda de videojuegos – le decía Red

-Aja – decía Yellow – Me lo puedo esperar de Gold y tal vez un poco de Ruby, pero de ti, Green y Silver. No te voy a mentir estoy decepcionada

-No me digas eso Yellow, te digo la verdad

Yellow lo miro, puede que no estaba siendo justa con él, aparte en su rostro se veía que estaba realmente arrepentido. Suspiro y lo encaro.

-Te perdono, pero con tres condiciones

Red escuchaba atento a las palabras de su amiga.

-Uno, el día de mañana tu pagas todo lo que yo coma – le dijo con una sonrisa – dos, cualquier cosa que necesites saber, pregúntamelo y no espíes y por último, jamás hagas caso a lo que te diga Gold

Red sonrió y asintió. No se preocupaba por lo que compraría el día siguiente, total ya había planeado pagar todo lo que consumiera o quisiera la rubia. Lo que si lo sorprendió fue la segunda condición. Eso significaba que Yellow ya confiaba en el. Eso lo hizo sentir muy feliz.

-Mañana voy a recogerte

Yellow le sonrió y asintió.

-.-.-.-.-

-En serio… – decía Blue - ¿Quién eres?... ¿Algún Mafioso?... ¿Un agente secreto del gobierno?

-Ninguno – volvió a decir Green

-¡No es posible que tengas una limo! – le grito Blue

-...- Green solo miro hacia la ventana – Mi abuelo… es el científico más reconocido de toda la región de Kanto… ¿No te diste cuenta cuando viste mi apellido?

-Yo si – hablo Kotone

-Yo también, es Green Oak – se defendió Silver – Pensé que todos se habían dado cuenta

-Bueno todos se dieron cuenta – hablo Green – excepto la chica molestosa

Blue se mordió la lengua. Había sido descuidada y lo sabía. Al final la limosina llego a casa de ambos hermanos, Silver bajo primero y cargo las compras de su hermana, era su castigo por espiarlas.

-¡Blue! – le grito su mama al notar que llevaban, pero se quedo estática a mitad del camino al ver en la limosina en la que se bajaba su hija

-¿Mama? – Dijo Blue - ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Ah? ¡Ah! Llamo el papa de Ruby, Norman – san. Dice que el cuidara a Sapphire hasta que vengan sus papas de Hoenn

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Blue, el papa de Ruby era el profesor de EF. Recordó aquella vez que ella y Gold hicieron una travesura, el Sr. Norman lo hizo correr 20 vuelas alrededor de la escuela. Nunca más volvió a hacer una travesura. Rogo a todos los dioses que sus amigos salieron vivos de las torturas del profesor.

* * *

Disculpenme por no contestar los reviews!... pero bueno son las 2 y 30 de la madrugada y realmente tengo sueño. Necesitaba acabar este capi si o si esta noche. Y bueno aqui esta... el siguiente es lo que mas esperaban una "cita" de Yellow y Red. Pero antes he de dar un anuncio que de seguro a muchos le daran ganas de matarme y esa es... No continuare mas este fic... ALTO! Antes que me tiren tomates, piedras, ladrillos y otras cosas... este stop es para actualizar el fic, colocar unos detalles(no muchos) que me ayudaran a formar la historia. Eso si! He tratado que no sean de gran magnitud, por lo que no sera necesario que vuelvan a leer el fic. Pero tambien queria decir que no lo continuare, hasta que termine mi otro fic... mas que fic, diria serie de drabbles, tambien de esta linda pareja. Se llama** "Abecedario"** y ya esta por su noveno capi. Mil disculpas si mis decisiones perjudican a alguien, pero lo hago mas que nada para organizarme. Ahora si muchas gracias por su lectura y espero que tambien lean mi otro fic. Cuidense

**_Naomi-chian_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima

**Resumen:** Cada vez que una persona encuentra a su persona destina, se crean 100 historias. Una a una se va escribiendo formando una linda historia de amor.

* * *

**Es momento de amar**

**By: Naomi-chian**

**...**

**Capitulo 6**

**...**

* * *

Chapter 6

Yellow entro a su casa, saludo a sus padres y les conto lo sucedido en todo el día. Recordó a Red y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella vez que su papa se puso celoso cuando llevo a Silver y Gold a su casa. Comenzó a decir que era su princesa y que jamás la soltaría. Se pregunto como reaccionaria si le decía que saldría con Red. De seguro lloraría e intentaría matar a su amigo. Claro mama lo detendría con un golpe de su sartén.

Se rio de la escena y sin querer derramo unas lagrimas. Los extrañaba y mucho. Se froto con las manos la cara y se despidió de sus padres. Se dirigió a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua, para quitarse los nervios de mañana. Oh diablos las mariposas otra vez en su estomago, pensó que ya las había superado.

En la plaza, estuvo a punto de decir lo que Red la hacía sentir, pero entraron los chicos y arruinaron el momento. Diablos, quería hablarlo con alguien. Miro el reloj que colgaba a un lado de la cocina, aun eran las 6 y 30 de la tarde. Tomo el teléfono que colgaba del lado contrario y reviso la agenda que estaba debajo del teléfono.

Podría llamar a Blue, pero haría mucho escándalo y de seguro su vecino – Red – la escucharía. Le contaría, si, pero en otra ocasión. Sapphire, bueno todos sabían que le gustaba Ruby, pero se dio cuenta después de 6 años. Ella solo tenía un año más, ya que luego cada uno iría a una universidad diferente. Podía llamar a Kotone, pero no tenia su número, el lunes se lo pediría. Al final decidió llamar a Crys, aun fuera menor que ella, era muy madura y confiaba que no diría nada. Tecleo el número de Crys en el teléfono y espero a que le contestara.

-¿Diga?

-¡Ah! Buenas noches, se encuentra Crys

-¡Yellow! – Dijo Crys, al reconocerle la voz – ¿Dime pasa algo?

La rubia comenzó a tartamudear cosas. Crys sabía que cuando eso pasaba era que algo ponía nerviosa a su amiga.

-Se que es repentino, pero… hmm… ¿Podrías venir a mi casa?

-¡Eh! – Grito Crys por el teléfono – Es tan repentina tu pregunta.

-¡Oh! Lo siento es que… ehm…

-¿Es sobre lo ibas a decir en el Centro Comercial?

-Si…

-Ok, pero me quedare a dormir, ¿No hay problema verdad?

-¡No! Justo te iba a decir eso.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos en un par de horas

Ambas se despidieron y colgaron el teléfono. Yellow se apoyo en la encimera y luego se sentó en el suelo. No había vuelta atrás.

-.-.-.-.-

Solo espero aproximadamente una hora cuando Crys toco la puerta de su casa. Ella abrió la puerta y con una mano saludo y despidió a la mama de su amiga. Crys le siguió con su mano desocupada.

Había sido bastante tiempo desde que fue a su casa. La última vez que fue debió haber sido una semana antes de la muerte de sus padres. No la conocía muy bien en ese tiempo, por la diferencia de edad, pero su madre conocía a la de ella.

Crys al llegar al santuario de los padres de Yellow hizo una pequeña reverencia y dijo un "Buenos días". La rubia la miro y sonrió. Le pregunto si ya había comido a lo que ella respondió que no. Entre las dos prepararon unos panqueques. Al terminar de comer, ambas fueron a prepararse para descansar.

Yellow se puso como pijama un vestido de tiras, le llegaba hasta las rodillas y era de color crema. Crys llevaba un short gris con franjas negras y un polo a tiras de color gris. Cuando la peliazul vio que su amiga comenzaba a quitarse la cola, ella le ayudo y comenzó a cepillar su largo cabello rubio. Separo su cabello en dos partes y cogió unos listones y los envolvió en su cabello.

-¿No me forzaras a que hable? – pregunto Yellow

-¡Oh vamos! Que se amiga de Blue no significa que te obligue.

Yellow se rio.

-¿Y bien? – pregunto Crys

-No que no me forzarías

-No lo hago, te estoy preguntando.

Ambas sonrieron y se rieron. Yellow se toco el estomago y miro avergonzada a Crys.

-Desde el día que llego Red al colegio, en varias situaciones siento que hay mariposas en mi estomago

Crys se sorprendió y no pudo evitar dar una pequeña risa.

-No has considerado la posibilidad de que estés enamorada

Las mejillas de Yellow se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí. Ella al sentir el calor pasar por sus mejillas comenzó a tocarse las mejillas y frente.

-Mi cara está caliente, tal vez me de fiebre

Crys rio nuevamente.

-No, tontita. Estas sonrojada, es cuando te avergüenzas por algo

Yellow estuvo a punto de responderle, cuando sintió que golpeaban la puerta, corrió un poco la cortina y vio a Red quien sonreía y la saludaba con la mano. El chico al verla en pijama y con dos colitas no pudo evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

-¡Ah! Bueno… es sobre lo de mañana, te parece bien si es al medio día, podríamos comer algo y de ahí iríamos por el helado.

-¡Claro, me parece perfecto! – le sonrió – Como vez estaba a punto de ir a la cama, nos vemos mañana, ¿Si?

-Si… Eh… buenas noches – dijo y cerro la ventana. Red pensó que nunca antes había estado tan nervioso en su vida.

Yellow cerro también su cortina y miro a su invitada, quien tenía una sonrisa picara, pero también noto como sus ojos también estaba llorosos.

-No puede ser que mi Yellow haya crecido tanto, ya tiene su primera cita – dijo mientras la abrazaba

-A pesar que sea mayor que tú, parece mi madre en este momento – dijo algo sonrojada - ¿Me ayudarías a elegir que me pongo para mañana?

-Aunque no sea buena en el tema de la moda, te daré todo mi apoyo – dijo mientras abría el armario – Que comience el desfile

-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando te vayas dejas la llave en el buzón – le dijo Yellow a Crys

-No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa – Te ves linda

Yellow se sonrojo. Llevaba un vestido blanco con varias capas, un chal negro sin mangas y unas sandalias blancas. Su cabello estaba amarrado, pero hacia un costado.

-Me voy – dijo algo apenada

-Suerte

Antes de abrir la puerta, Yellow tomo una bocanada de aire. No hace falta decir que estaba muy nerviosa. Sus manos sudaban y rodillas temblaban. Con todo el valor que pudo reunir en esos segundos, salió de su casa. Noto que Red ya estaba esperándola, así que se apresuro y camino hacia el.

-Lamento la demora

Red trago su saliva al ver a Yellow. Se veía realmente linda.

-Ah… no… llegas justo a tiempo – decía nervioso – ¿Has pensado en donde podríamos comer?

-Conozco una tienda de comida rápida recién inaugurada – dijo ella – hace tiempo quería comer ahí, pero no he podido

-De acuerdo, vamos a esa tienda

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la plaza, sin pensar que Crys los veía pegada a la ventana.

-Son tan lindos – dijo contra el vidrio

Crys se separo del vidrio y camino hacia la cocina. Tenía sed y quería tomar un poco de jugo. Abrió la refrigeradora y saco el jugo, se sirvió en un vaso y lo puso a un lado del caño. Vio un cuaderno debajo del teléfono y su curiosidad por ver que decía la invadió. Abrió la primera página y noto que se trataba del cuaderno telefónico de cada persona que conocía. Estaba resaltado los nombres de sus amigos más cercanas y había algunos comentarios que habían puesto otros chicos, de seguro fue cuando llevo su cuaderno para que le dieron sus números. Por ejemplo el suyo estaba bordeado de un celeste cielo y abajo decía "Chica súper seria". Reconocería la letra donde fuera, había sido Gold. Luego le daría su merecido.

Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró el nombre de Red, Green y Kotone. En ninguno había número, no pudo evitar sentir algo de pena. A pesar de ya llevar un par de meses conociendo a Kotone, no había conseguido su número, miro el reloj de su muñeca. Aun era temprano, demasiado temprano para ir a casa y hacer sus tareas. Se acerco a su mochila y saco su celular. Marco el número de Gold y espero a que le contestara.

-¿Crys? – preguntaron desde el otro lado del teléfono

Crys suspiro.

-Prefiero mi nombre – dijo - ¿Tienes tiempo?

-No quiero una cita contigo

Una venita de enojo aparecía en la frente de Crys. Desde que conoció a Gold siempre le sacaba de quicio. Ya se había hecho costumbre, pero aun era desesperante.

-Ni yo – le respondió – Quiero saber donde vive Kotone

-¿Para?

-Yellow tiene una agenda telefónica, hay un espacio en blanco en su número.

Gold trago su saliva. Si había visto la agenda de su rubia amiga, significa que leyó el apodo que puso debajo de su nombre. Oh, tendría problemas.

-Se que Kotone tiene un club de fans, ¿Podrías preguntarle a alguno de esos acosadores si tienen su dirección?

-Está bien, te llamo luego

Crys colgó y se sentó en la silla del comedor. Ahora que se daba cuenta conocía muy poco de la chica. Bueno, sabía que vivió en Johto, convivía con sus padres, pero decidió irse a vivir con su tío. Al parecer su separación se debió a que no coincidían en las mismas cosas.

Su celular volvió a sonar y contesto de inmediato.

-Tienes suerte, uno de los acosadores tenía su dirección – hablo Gold

-Gracias, ¿Quieres conocer su casa?

-Claro, ¿Paso por tu casa?

-Estoy en casa de Yellow

-¡Hicieron fiesta y no me invitaron! – Grito - ¡Eso no es justo!

-Fue una reunión de chicas, solo Yellow y yo

-Oh, bueno, la casa de Kotone queda más cerca de ahí, nos vemos

Crys volvió a colgar el celular y miro el techo. ¿Cómo la estaría pasando Yellow? La peliazul se sonrojo y sintió su corazón latir con mucha velocidad. Era la misma sensación que cuando leía un manga shoujo. Estaba feliz por su amiga y emocionada claro.

-.-.-.-.-

Fueron al lugar donde quería ir Yellow, pero vieron que la cola para atenderlos se extendía por unas dos cuadras. La rubia suspiro y Red lo noto.

-No creo que podamos comer aquí – le dijo - ¿Te parece si después de clases venimos?

La chica lo miro con un brillo especial en los ojos. Red al verlos no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Con la lengua enredada, le dijo que conocía un local que servían unas deliciosas hamburguesas y que al lado había una heladería.

Yellow asintió y lo siguió, sin embargo al ser un fin de semana, había demasiadas personas en la calle. Llegado el momento, Yellow se separo de Red. Trato de buscarlo con la mirada, pero la multitud evitaba su búsqueda.

No era que tuviera miedo, es solo que de alguna manera se sentía sola, como el día del fallecimiento de sus padres. Dolía y no sabía qué hacer para que se detenga. Un suave roce y apretón en su mano, lo siguiente que vio fueron unos ojos rojos.

-¿No te molesta que te tome de la mano, no? – Dijo – Así no nos perderemos

La rubia se sonrojo y asintió. Nuevamente las mariposas y la fiebre inundaron su cuerpo, solo que esta vez había algo nuevo, le temblaban las piernas y le era difícil caminar. Oh diablos, creo que si le_ gustaba_ Red.

El chico no estaba en una mejor situación, sus pies chocaban entre si y sentía su rostro enrojecer. Podía jurar que en cualquier momento caería al pavimento con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara. Y es que la suave y delicada mano era como el tacto de los ángeles. Él lo había admitido, le _gustaba_ Yellow.

-.-.-.-.-

-Wuoh… - dijo Gold

Crys estaba con la boca abierta. Y Silver algo desconcertado. Ante sus ojos una inmensa mansión se hacía presente.

Se habían encontrado con Silver por pura coincidencia, el chico había ido por un recado de su hermana y él había sido involucrado en la búsqueda de la casa de la chica.

-¡Estas seguro que esta es su casa! – le grito Crys a Gold sacudiéndolo de un lado a otro

-Ahora entiendo, porque me dijeron que no estaban seguros si este era el lugar – dijo el chico sin quitarse el asombro

-¿Desean algo? – ambos escucharon una dulce voz, miraron en dirección a aquella voz y se percataron que se trataba de una sirvienta

Crys rio algo nerviosa.

-Bueno, buscamos a una amiga, se llama Kotone, nos dijeron que ella vivía aquí, pero creo que nos equivocamos…

-¿La señorita? – Volvió a decir – Me alegra saber que tiene nuevos amigos, en un momento les abriré para que la vean.

-Si vive aquí – dijo Silver

-Ah… ¡Debe ser otra Kotone!

-¡Admítelo, es otra ricachona! – Grito Gold – Primero Green y ahora ella, ¡¿Cual es la siguiente sorpresa?, ¿Qué Silver es una chica?

Gold se gano otro golpe de parte del pelirrojo. No esperaron mucho cuando la gran puerta de fierros se abrió. Los tres caminaron por el camino que había y los llevo hasta una gran puerta. Esta se abrió y mostro a la sirvienta que momentos atrás los atendió.

-En unos momentos, la señorita bajara – dijo y se fue

Miraban a su alrededor como si se tratara de un mundo diferente y no evitaron sentirse algo nerviosos. Claro, que cada uno lo mostraba a su manera. Pasados unos cuantos minutos, escucharon pasos y venían corriendo por lo que notaban. Luego vieron como Kotone bajaba por las escaleras.

-Lamento la demora – dijo agitada y llegando al primer piso – No me esperaba su visita

-Disculpa las molestias – dijo inmediato Crys – Es que… bueno, sonara algo tonto pero quería el numero de tu mansio… ¡Digo, casa!

-¡Oh! Yo también quería pedirles su número, pero no tenía el coraje para hacerlo…

Crys se acerco a ella con su celular en la mano e intercambiaron números, tanto celular como el de casa. Sin querer comenzaron a hablar de las tareas y actividades que harían el día siguiente. Por lo cual, no escucharon cuando dos personas entraron.

-¡Oh, Kotone-chan! – escucho, la mencionada dio un brinco y miro algo asustada.

-Ese es… - dijo Gold

-Green – termino la frase Crys

-.-.-.-.-

Al terminar de almorzar, Red y Yellow caminaron en dirección a la heladería que estaba a unas 5 tiendas de la hamburguesería, en el camino Red se entretuvo en una tienda de videojuegos.

-No te importa que entremos un momento, ¿No?

Yellow miro la tienda, sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Red le miro con unos ojos brillantes y entraron a la tienda. Lo primero que hizo el chico fue preguntar sobre el nuevo juego que estaban promocionando. Yellow se paseo por la tienda hasta llegar a la sección de videojuegos. Chequeo uno por uno, hasta que le llamo la atención uno de ellos. Fue _Final Fantasy XII_.

-He escuchado buenas reseñas de ese juego – le dijo Red detrás de ella

-Lo sé, ya lo jugué

-¡¿Qué?

-Que estudie bastante, no significa que no sepa nada de videojuegos. Le gano a Gold en cualquier juego de pelea, hasta te podría recomendar algunos juegos – dijo Yellow

Red sonrió y le comenzó a preguntar de algún y que otro juego de la tienda. Entre ambos se compraron cuatro juegos, uno Yellow y los otros Red.

-Si no puedo pasar un nivel, te paso la voz

Yellow asintió y sonrió.

-Ahora vamos por mi helado – le dijo la rubia

-.-.-.-.-

-Entiendo, así que Green es tu primo

Kotone asintió.

-No estoy acostumbrada a tantos lujos, es decir, no me molesta pero… tampoco soy estoy cómoda con ello… En mi anterior escuela, tenía solo amigos que se interesaban en mi riqueza y no por mí…

-Oh, Kotone… - le dijo Crys – Sabes nosotras te queremos con o sin lujos

-Aunque claro si quieres donar a la fundación Gold… - dijo el chico

Silver y Crys le dieron un golpe en cada brazo. Kotone se rio y Green – quien estaba sentado a su lado – mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-Me voy Kotone, tengo que ayudar al abuelo con las demás investigaciones

La chica asintió. Green le revolvió el cabello y se fue.

-Te llevas bien con el – le dijo Crys

-Si… realmente admiro mucho a Green, fue gracias a él que no me decaí cuando era niña… cuando me di cuenta que los niños que me rodeaban solo lo hacían por todos los lujos que me rodeaban, el me dijo que jugaría conmigo todo el tiempo que yo quiera… pero solo fueron por un par de años… Green conoció a Red y se hicieron amigos, aunque al principio solo lo reconocía Red, era muy gracioso verlos, pero a la vez me sentía un poco sola, pero me propuse tener esa misma voluntad y calidez que él tiene…

-Wuoh… si no fueran primos diría que estas enamorada de él – le bromeo Gold

-Tal vez… - dijo Kotone algo sonrojada

-¡AH! – gritaron Crys y Gold, Silver solo la miro algo sorprendido

Kotone se rio de las expresiones de los tres.

-Es una broma – dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la lengua – Ya que están aquí… ¿Me ayudarían con la tarea de matemáticas? No soy buena en Geometría

-¡Claro! – le dijo Crys

-Con nuestro _Sempai_ aquí – dijo pasando un brazo por los hombros de Silver – Terminaremos más rápido

Silver rodo los ojos.

-Que conste que a te voy a cobrar

-¡Pero qué malo eres Silver, vas a cobrarle a tus amigos!

-A ella no, a ti si… tú eres un dolor de cabeza cuando se trata de estudiar

Crys y Kotone se rieron.

-.-.-.-.-

-Y Blue volvió a olvidarse la tarea el día siguiente y el profesor le volvió a dar otro sermón

Red rio.

-¿Cómo el de inicio de clases?

-Peor, aun estamos iniciando las clases, dame un par de semanas y veras el gran sermón del profesor

Red termino de comer el helado que había pedido y espero a que Yellow terminara con el suyo. Era agradable estar con la rubia, no paraba de sonreír con cualquier comentario que ella le daba. La quería, para que negarlo.

Yellow sin querer miro el reloj de su muñeca. Dio un pequeño brinco y termino su helado en un santiamén.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto extrañado Red

-No he terminado las tareas para mañana

-Tareas… ¡Ah, Me falta historia y matemáticas!

-Te ayudo con matemáticas y hacemos juntos historia

Red asintió. Pago la cuenta y corrieron hacia la parada del bus. Sin embargo Yellow corría con más lentitud, Red lo noto, por lo que volvió a tomar la mano de la rubia. Nuevamente el cosquilleo en su estomago.

Con la respiración agitada, ambos lograron subir al autobús, pero sin soltar sus manos.

* * *

Disculpenme la demora, pero he tenido varias complicaciones en este capi... no me gusto como me quedo xD, asi que con mi beta, Ruri-chan, me ayudo con este capi. Muchas gracias por sus reviews y lecturas. Se me cuidan!

_**Naomi-chian**_

* * *

Suzuno(lamentablemente Fanfiction bloquea los correos, de preferencia te recomendaria que te hicieras usuario de fanfiction, ya que ahi tienes la seccion para alertas. Muchas gracias por tu review. Cuidate!)


	7. Chapter 7

**...**

**Es momento de amar**

**::**

_By: Naomi-chian_

**...**

**Capitulo 7**

* * *

—Hum…

Blue miro de cerca a su amiga, y a simple vista parecía que estaba en otro mundo. Hizo un puchero al notar que no tenía la atención de su amiga, levanto sus manos y jalo sus mejillas.

— ¡Duele, Duele! — gritaba ella

— ¡Eso te pasa por no prestarme atención!

Blue soltó sus mejillas y miro a su amiga que se frotaba las mejillas.

—Desde que empezó el día, estas algo desconcentrada…

—Siento mucho no haberte escuchado

—Sabes que estoy aquí, ¿No? — Le dijo — Para cualquier cosa, por mas mínima que sea es importante porque tú eres mi mejor amiga

—Lo sé y créeme que cuando tú estés lista, te lo contare con el más mínimo detalle

— ¿Yo? ¡Ah! Ósea soy yo el problema

Blue volvió a tirar de sus mejillas.

—Fíjate con quien estás hablando niña malcriada

— ¡Duele!

— ¡Las encontré! — Escucharon desde la puerta del salón — ¡Hay que ocultarnos!

A ambas muchachas se les veía la confusión en el rostro, y Crys no evito ponerse algo nerviosa.

— ¡Ya se olvidaron! — Grito exaltada — ¡Hoy es la convocatoria de clubes escolares!

Blue agarro la cabeza de Yellow y la pego a su pecho.

— ¡No dejare que mi linda Yellow se meta en un club de Nerds!

—Las deportistas ya están tras Sapphire y Ruby ya cedió al club de costura

— ¿Y Gold? — pregunto

—El muy cobarde, ya se fugo del colegio

Una de las tantas tradiciones dentro de su peculiar escuela, era que los miembros de los clubes podían obligar a sus compañeros a inscribirse. Si te atrapaban estabas perdido.

—Nuestro director es un chiflado

—El equipo de vóley me está buscando — aviso Crys — Y por lo que se a Yellow la buscan del club de sabelotodos y a ti el de karate

Blue se levanto y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de su rubia amiga.

—Que no te atrapen — le dijo y se fue corriendo

La peliazul vio a Silver sentado en su pupitre con mucha tranquilidad, en sus manos estaba el libro de historia.

—Envidio a Silver… con una de sus miradas, el ya está alejando a todo el mundo — dijo Crys mirándolo

—Sera mejor que me esconda — dijo Yellow — tu también deberías hacerlo

—Mi trabajo me impide estar unida a clubes, como me encantaría que los alumnos entendieran eso

—Suerte en eso… — le dijo y Crys le sonrió — ¡Ah, Crys! Gracias por lo del fin de semana

—Cuando quieras — le dijo antes de marcharse

—Deberías irte Yellow — le advirtió Silver

—Claro… Hum… deberías tratar de meterte en algún club, puede que Blue y yo tuviéramos una mala experiencia, pero no significa que todos sean así, algunos son divertidos

Yellow le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su pelirojo amigo y se fue del salón. Silver se quedo mirando por la gran ventana, tal vez unirse a uno, no le haría mal. Iría a darse una vuelta por los clubes, gracias a su carácter no estaría en riesgo a comparación de sus demás amigos.

Se levanto de su asiento y a punto de salir, cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con alguien.

—Oh, Silver…

—Red, Green

—Se te nota algo tenso, ¿Todo está bien?

—Si, anden con cuidado, hoy es día de elección de clubes escolares

—No te preocupes, con solo andar con Green ya alejamos a varios clubes — Red hecho una mirada al salón y noto lo desierto que estaba — ¿Y las chicas?

—Ocultas

—Oh, ya veo… tratare de ayudarlas

Red sabia que Green no lo acompañaría en su búsqueda, por lo que debía ser cuidadoso para que ningún estudiante lo atrapara. Silver miro a Red irse y antes de seguir su camino, Green lo detuvo.

—Kotone se inscribió al club de jardinería

— ¿Por qué me lo dices?

—Puede que te interese

—w—

Red se oculto en el primer salón que encontró, un gran grupo de personas pasaba por ahí buscando a más de sus víctimas. La escuela en que se había escrito era demasiado rara, pero de cierta manera también entretenida. Al notar que la multitud de chicos ya se iban, siguió buscando a Yellow por la zona. Hace un momento se había encontrado con Crys, que huía del equipo de vóley, le había dicho que Blue y Yellow estaban en diferentes partes y que si quería encontrarlas debía hacer un mayor esfuerzo, ya que en aquellos momentos, las dos eran expertas en el juego del escondite.

Una suave melodía llamo su atención, ese día no habría clases por el asunto de los clubes, era raro escuchar música a esa hora, con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, siguió la música, hasta llevarlo a un salón, algo más lejano a comparación de otros. Abrió la puerta y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a su rubia amiga tocando el piano.

Ella se sobresalto, pensando que se trataba de alguna otra persona, pero se relajo al ver a Red entrar.

—Dios… casi sentí que mi corazón se salía por mi garganta

Red rio.

—Perdón, te estaba buscando para saber si estabas bien

—Ya no me atraparan, no mas… en mi primer año, a mí y a Blue nos atrapo el equipo de Futbol, ni yo o Blue éramos buenas en ese deporte… sufrimos por todo un año…

El chico se acerco hacia ella y se sentó en el banquillo en frente del piano y al lado de Yellow.

—Sigue tocando, me trae calma

Yellow se acomodo en el banquillo y siguió tocando. Red se apego mas a la chica, sus brazos estaban juntos y el podía oler el shampoo de ella, un suave y delicioso olor a lavanda. Por otro lado, Yellow estaba nerviosa, su corazón latía con fuerza y sus dedos temblaban, temía tocar una tecla errónea por el nerviosismo.

—Sabes, en mi segundo año, quise inscribirme en el taller de música, pero lo habían cerrado por falta de miembros el año anterior, me sentí algo triste por eso, así que decidí no meterme en ningún otro club… especialmente de deporte.

—Sonare como el villano de la película, pero… me alegro que eso pasara… así soy el único que puede disfrutar de tu melodía

Yellow rio y siguió tocando una a una las teclas.

—w—

Blue miro hacia arriba y se sorprendió al ver quien la había encontrado, y pensar que ese había sido su mejor escondite en los últimos años. Green la miraba desde arriba, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y con una expresión algo graciosa mirándolo.

— ¿Q-Que haces aquí? — pregunto Blue

—Eso debería preguntar yo

—Este ha sido mi escondite desde el año pasado, búscate el tuyo

—No necesito esconderme y vine solo por un trapeador, uno de los alborotadores me hizo tirar mi refresco, necesito limpiar el salón

Ni bien termino de hablar, cogió un trapeador y un balde, estuvo a punto de salir cuando Blue cogió de su camisa para detenerlo.

—Espera…

Green se volteo a mirarla y escucho unos pasos detrás de la puerta. Ninguno de los dijo palabra alguna, puede que Green se salve de los clubes pero ella no. Cuando ya no se oía nada, Blue soltó su camisa.

—Gracias… si salías, de seguro me atraparían…

— ¿De quién huyes?

—Del club de karate… se enteraron que tengo cinta negra y me quieren en su equipo

—Si eres buena, deberías apoyarlos

— ¡No! — Grito — No podría estar con hombres sudorosos rodeándome como moscas y más aun se que seré la única chica en ese club, dios sabe que me harán ahí…

—Paranoica

—Gruñón

Ambos se miraron con odio, pero fue Blue quien quito su mirada, para luego juntar sus manos en una plegaria

— ¡Por favor! — Dijo — Escuche por ahí, que tu mirada espanta hasta los leones, ayúdame solo por el día de hoy… necesito estudiar para el examen de mañana

— ¿Qué gano?

— ¿Eh? Ahm… bueno… seré tu esclava por un día — dijo algo avergonzada

Green medito la propuesta de la castaña y luego asintió con la cabeza, llenando de ilusión a Blue.

—Solo por favor, no hagas tanto ruido

— ¡Okey! — grito emocionada

El castaño suspiro. Sería un día demasiado largo.

—w—

Silver dudaba si entrar o no al club, estaba parado en frente de la puerta sin saber qué hacer. Ni siquiera sabía porque había llegado hacia allí, total había decidido nunca entrar a un club escolar, pero las palabras de su amiga volaban por su mente. Siempre había sido así, bastaba con que ella dijera algo y lo cambiaba.

Rasco su nuca y estuvo a punto de irse, cuando la puerta se abrió.

— ¿Silver?

Oh rayos.

— ¿Sucede algo?

Era Kotone.

—No, solo… paseaba… nos dieron tiempo para estudiar y ya repase suficiente

—Oh…

— ¡Kotone! — Escucho un grito — ¡No puedes dejarme con este peso así como nada!

—Lo siento — dijo la castaña

Quien había hablado era una de las compañeras de club de la muchacha. Ella jalaba con fuerza un gran saco de tierra. También noto que dentro del club no había ni un solo chico, era algo normal, total un chico no se inscribiría en un club de jardinería

— ¿Necesitan ayuda?

— ¡Es Silver-kun! — Grito la chica, llamando la atención de todas las demás — Seria genial, si nos ayudas y lo seria más si te inscribes en nuestro club…

—Detente Yukii, te dije que me uniría a tu club, si no obligabas a nadie — la interrumpió la castaña

—Mooo, solo lo dije por decirlo… aparte nos sería bueno si alguien nos ayuda con el peso

—Yukii, no…

—Solo con el peso, ¿No?

— ¿Eh? — dijeron todas las chicas de la habitación

—Si mi hermana se entera que no ayude, de seguro me matara

Kotone sonrió de oreja a oreja y tomo las manos del chico.

— ¡Muchas gracias!

Silver agacho la cabeza y cogió el saco de tierra.

—S-solo avísenme cuando necesiten ayuda

Sin que nadie lo notara, Silver tenía algo enrojecido el rostro.

—w—

Ya no podía mas, sus piernas dolían y respiraba con demasiada dificultad, se apoyo en u árbol y trato de recuperar un poco el aliento. Crys escuchaba los gritos del club de voleibol a solo unos cuantos metros de ella, aunque le gustaría meterse en el club, su trabajo le exigía demasiado como para tener un tiempo libre. Su meta era viajar a Tesselia a ver a su prima y nadie se lo impediría.

— ¡Debió irse por ahí!

Oh diablos, dio unos pasos más, pero una mano en su boca y en su cintura le impidieron seguir caminando, luego fue llevada a un arbusto y cayó hacia el suelo. En su momento pensó que era un violador, pero vio como los del club pasaban y de ahí un suspiro.

—De la que te salvaste

Ella reconoció la voz, inmediatamente mordió su mano.

— ¡Auch!

—Gold idiota

El chico se froto la mano.

—Malagradecida

—Podías haberme avisado

Gold hizo un puchero, Crys estaba sentada al medio de sus piernas, el tiro de una de sus coletas y ella volteo a mirarle.

—Por la mordida

La chica suspiro y se apoyo en el pecho del chico.

—Es un buen escondite

Gold estuvo a punto de rodear a Crys con sus brazos, cuando le gritaron.

—¡Saca tus sucias manos de Crys-san!

* * *

**Fecha: 28 de enero de 2013**

_Mil disculpas mis lectores, hace tiempo que queria actualizar este, pero la idea se me fue y ahora recien viene con varias cosas la muy maldita._

_Quiero tambien disculparme por no responder sus reviews, estoy en una habitacion de una clinica actualmente... no es nada grave, solo me dio mi ataque de asma. Solo estoy esperando a que el suero se acabe y de ahi me voy a mi casita, diran que hago aqui, pero mi celular murio y no tengo musica, asi que una forma de divertirme es que ustedes tambien lo hagan. Cuidense mucho!_

_**Naomi-chian**_

**PD: Doy gracias a Red'n'Yellow, Yellow fan, SaRashi, Red20, Sapphy, micaela y . Gracias por leerme!**


End file.
